Winter Moon's Rebirth
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: In a world where humans were extinct and beasts dominated the world, where will Robin find the place she belongs? Werewolf AU.
1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure sat at a corner of a dusty bookstore. Her slender finger tracing a vertical line along the margin of a browning page. Her mouth muttered incoherent words before sighing exasperatedly. Her other hand scribbled furiously on the scroll spread in front of her. With a final stroke, she closed the book and gathered her things. A few pieces of gold were dropped by the counter with little words said before she stepped out into the street.

Robin, despite her heavy coat, shivered. Winter will soon come in the halidom of Ylisse, yet the harsh season burdens no one but her. Given the nature of its citizens, it was no surprise. Werewolves have their thick furs to warm them; Robin does not. Humanity has long been wiped out by a plague brought by an ancient god thousands of years ago. From their ashes, a new generation was born. Humans, but not exactly. Humans who have the ability to take the forms of beasts that roamed the earth – a gift blessed by a benevolent goddess as their way to defend themselves from the god of death. One was chosen among them, the one of the first True Alphas, and he sealed the malevolent god into a deep sleep for a thousand years. This True Alpha established a great kingdom and with the blessing of the Divine Goddess, became the first Exalt.

 _Then why?_ Why a human like Robin has existed? For almost two years that were spent since waking up on a field, she has always pondered on this question. Every book she could get her hands on were searched for answers. Every ruins within the halidom and passed by during campaigns were visited for clues. Nothing turned fruitful except for the same historical tale repeated over and over again. She, however, never considering giving up. Not when, something important was hanging on the balance.

She glanced on the ring adorning her ring finger. It was a wavy crisscrossing band of gold. The center molded into the shape of the Brand of the Exalt with the tear-shaped center inlayed with a single sapphire. It was a royal heirloom, inherited by the male heirs of the throne to give to their future queens. And Robin… _she is one of them_. One of the women blessed to be loved and chosen by an Exalt. The highest honor a woman could ever achieve in the halidom. Yet, she could not bring herself to unify with her love in front of the altar anytime soon.

A human. _A human as the wife of the Exalt, a True Alpha._ The idea was simply appalling and was unsurprisingly met with dissents from the Royal Council. The people of Ylisse might have accepted her as the Royal Advisor and chief tactician to the army, but the issue of having a human – a creature that should have been gone long ago – was simply pushing it. Many are afraid that if their union were to happen, the royal bloodline will become tainted. Not only that, Robin, with or without her memories, was clearly born from Plegia. The war may have ended for almost a year now, but the scars left will still take long to heal, especially losing a beloved Exalt.

Robin took a shaky breath before drawing her things closer to her chest. Lady Emmeryn has been a tender subject for the Shepherds for a year since her death. More so for the blood family she had left behind. Robin had only known the woman for half a year; it was not much but she has been kind to her. The Exalt treated her like family, like a sister Robin will never remember of having or not. She wondered if she would approve of her and her younger brother. Chrom claimed he has moved on from her death, but Robin felt otherwise. He has not come into a closure and rather, used his newfound determination in rebuilding Ylisse as a façade. Robin felt responsible for her death, no matter how many times the others say otherwise. She could have thought of something, _anything,_ to save a life that changed so many. Yet she has failed. Failed the worst. _What good of a tactician are you? What kind of person are you to let the one who sheltered you die? Your life is nowhere significant as hers, yet you failed to save her. You are nothing but a murderer!_

Robin halted, finally coming from thoughts dim from self-loathing. She has not realized that she had walked all the way to the royal palace. She licked her cracking lips and with reluctance in her step, crossed the humongous gate.

* * *

The courtyard was brimming with less activity than usual. She spotted a squad of potential soldiers engaged in a preliminary trial not far away and a few Shepherds patrolling around the perimeter. Many have assumed their wolf forms in favor for the chilly season. Some were just simply stubborn about getting sick. As if in cue, her nose itched and she sneezed. Robin sniffed, not amused by the coincidence. She hastened her pace, eager for the warmth that the castle has to offer.

The moment the doors closed behind her, a mass of blonde fur sprung into existence and tackled her to the ground. Robin groaned and sat up. She reached up and inspected the back of her head. After confirming she has not received any bump on the head, she glared at the wolf looming over her.

"Lissa!"

The Royal Beta wolf was petite, with fur the color of warm sunlight during spring. She is considerably smaller than male wolves but larger than other female wolves Robin has ever seen. Her eyes were stormy gray brushed with soft hues of earth brown. The wolf folded her ears backwards and made a soft, apologetic whine. Robin held her glare for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. She could not resist those eyes nor those ears for long. She reached her hand and scratched her between the ears.

"Fine. You're forgiven." She ceded. "Just help me with my things."

Lissa made a happy yip. She jumped off her and picked up the scrolls between her teeth. Robin gathered the rest and headed upstairs with Lissa at tow toward a pair of oaken doors at the end of the eastern wing. She pushed the doors open and stepped into a study room.

 _Her study room._ Robin reminded herself. The place was given to her by Chrom just a week ago. It doubled as her office and private library. Rows of bookshelves were fitted at the sides filled with books bought and gifted to her. Huge maps were spread at the walls with pins of engraved symbols. At the middle was a single desk brimming with stacks of half-opened scrolls. The room was customized with a second level, accessible with a narrow set of stairs. A few more bookshelves lined the narrow walkways of the second level and a small table where her chessboard lay by the stained-glass window. Robin carefully pushed the half-opened scrolls to the side of her study desk and placed her things on the cleared space.

"Yeeesh. Chrom should buy you a bigger desk."

Robin turned to her companion who have reverted to her human form. Lissa handed her the scrolls which she placed with the rest.

"The desk's fine." Robin said. "Just need a bit of tidying up. Besides, your brother has already plenty in his plate. I don't want to add more just because of a table."

"You're his fiancée, Robin!" Lissa exclaimed, holding out her hand at her. "You asking for something is not a bother."

Robin picked up a half-opened scroll and began rolling it closed. "I know, Lissa," She said, placing the now closed scroll down to the carpeted floor before picking up another from the desk. "But trivial things like that come last from the matters regarding the halidom."

Lissa puffed her cheeks. Her arms crossed over her chest. "You should let him spoil you sometimes, Robin. Once you are queen, things like that come rare. You should enjoy it while it last."

Robin paused from her work before laughing weakly. "I guess I should…"

Lissa frowned, letting her arms dropped to the side. "Robin…are you-"

"Not now, Lissa." Robin answered wearily.

"Oh…okay…"

The deflation in Lissa's voice felt like daggers in her chest. She did not mean to shoot her down coldly, but she is not yet prepared to answer such questions from her, or from _anyone_ for that matter. She needs a bit more time – just enough to accomplish something she wanted to do for long.

Lissa fumbled with the hem of her skirt. _"_ Well, you seemed to have a lot of work ahead of you." She looked at the back of the tactician. "I should probably go now. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah…" The answer was weak but Robin decided it's better than nothing.

There were a few seconds of hesitation before Lissa turned on her heel and walked out the room. Her footsteps bouncing of the walls and the door closed shut with a hollow click. Robin let her knees gave away beneath her. She rested her forehead on the edge of the desk, fighting off tears threatening to spill. On her hands was a map of the continent. A single red dot was marked on a certain location in a place she wished never to return to.

* * *

 **AU Lore Part 1**

 **Humans dominated the world for thousands of years. In this universe, beings that humans call as gods such as Naga, Grima, Mila, and Duma were the same as the original universe except they are more godlike than their original counterparts. The birth of the god of destruction and death (Grima) served as the catalyst for the extinction of mankind through a terrible plague. All died except for thirteen humans (which may later be referenced to the thirteen children from the wrecked future) - human babies whom the goddess of creation and life (Naga) managed to save from the apocalypse. Naga raised these children as her own and bestowed the ability to transform into beasts. The children were divided to correspond to the different species of shapeshifters (the Taguel, the Kitsune, the Wolfskins/Werewolves, etc.) with the exception of the Manaketes. From these thirteen children, the goddess chose and blood-bounded with the one of the werewolves, the first True Alpha (sometimes referred by poets as the Royal Alpha and later, the Exalt). The True Alpha brought with him the divine sword, Falchion, and plunged Grima into a deep sleep for a thousand year. The thirteen then, parted ways and repopulated the world. The halidom of Ylisse was built and become the first and center of the Werewolf kingdom up to this day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a quick affair. Before long, Robin found herself back in her study. Chrom was not present during the meal, having to travel to the noble estate of Themis for a meeting with the duke. He has forwarded an apology earlier through a messenger and stated that he will return by morrow. Robin was not worried at all; he has Frederick the Wary looking after him. _No_ …she was worried about if she will succeed in her plan. She told no one, or the news will reach the prince and only complicate things further. She must do it herself. _Alone._ With finality, she stamped her tactician's seal on the wax and let the letter lay on her cleared desk.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Bubbles?"

Robin cursed inwardly. Her eyes flicked toward the direction of the voice. An outline of a man moved amongst the shadows and into the brilliant light of the waxing gibbous. A few days from now, the moon will be full again.

Robin regained her composure. "What are you doing here, Gaius?"

A small pop. The former thief, now a member of the information gathering of the army, gestured his lollipop to a plate full of sweets on his other hand. "Midnight raid." He answered as if it was a fact. "You?"

Robin adjusted the strap of her satchel. "Insomnia." She answered. "I'm going out to read."

The assassin snorted. "Bet you a bag of tarts that that bag of yours don't have books." He walked toward her and offered the plate. "Bubbles, what are you planning?"

Robin sighed and surrendered herself in taking a palm-sized tart. The assassin may be annoying at times, but they are close like siblings. True, she has other best friends like Sumia and Cordelia whom she both consider like sisters, but if there's anyone she could entrust in doing the most dangerous jobs and finishing them unscathed, that would be Gaius. That, and Gaius always directs any information he gathered to her first before it reaches their general. Some Shepherds would often call out how the assassin would act like a retainer to her and it would only be met with shrugs from Gaius and her telling them off.

Robin took a small bite before speaking softly. "I'm going to Plegia."

That earned her a raised eyebrow, but the assassin said nothing, knowing well that she is not done yet. She continued. "I'm going to retrieve something...or _someone_ for that matter. I didn't tell Chrom; I'm sure he will be against it. The war might have ended months now but still…"

Gaius popped the lollipop back to his mouth. "You want to do this for him, ain't it right?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "For him and Lissa." She stared at the tart and laughed dryly. "Of course, some Ylisseans might hate me for it, thinking that I'm using it as an excuse for them to forgive me for my failure but…"

"But that's not it, isn't?"

"No. I think it's the right to do." She took a shaky breath. "At least, for me. I'm a selfish person, am I?"

Gaius withdrew the plate and pulled out a sheepskin satchel. "For narrow-minded people, yes." He said as he gingerly poured the sweets inside the bag. "But not for me. You're prolly one of the most selfless people I've met, Bubbles." He tugged the string to close the satchel and tied it to his side. "That's why I'm coming with you."

Robin blinked at her. The tart forgotten on her hand. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Gaius said. "Gotta keep you out of trouble or the gods of desserts will doom me." With nimble fingers, he snatched the tart out of her hand and finished it in three seconds flat.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Gaius grinned. "Gotta eat faster than that, Bubbles. Now, come on. The night's not gonna last forever, you know?"

* * *

"Milord? You are still awake?"

The prince peeled his gaze away from the window and to his companion. He lacked his cape and the divine sword, Falchion; both tucked safely inside the room his noble hosts prepared for him. Frederick awaited his response; both hands folded dutifully behind him. He was still in his armor, not quite ready to climb in bed before his liege has done so.

"Tell me, Frederick." Chrom's voice was uncharacteristically weary. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Frederick blinked at him, not able to understand what he means. "Milord?"

"Robin." Chrom spoke as if one name could clear his retainer's confusion, and it did.

"What about Robin?"

"Ever since I proposed to her and she accepted, she has been distant to me. Whenever I asked her about our marriage, she would make an excuse. Gods know that she's trying to avoid me intentionally. It's like there's an invisible wall between us." Chrom ran a frustrated hand on his hair. "I don't know what I am doing wrong. Am I rushing her too much?"

Frederick watched his liege with pity. He was aware of his plight, having seen how unusual the chief tactician act around him as of the late. He didn't dare to involve himself, knowing that it would take more than a quarrel to divide the two. He decided to take a neutral stand, careful not to make things worse between the couple.

"In a sense, yes." Frederick answered. "But our lady tactician knows of the demands to the Crown. It is imperative that the heir be wed on the day of their ascension to the throne. I believe she has taken that into consideration when she accepted your proposal. Otherwise, she wouldn't be known as the most brilliant mind in the history of Ylisse."

Chrom chuckled at that. "I supposed I am blessed to find such a woman to love."

"Truly." He agreed. "But such a mind is a mystery to behold. You will never understand unless you ask. Have you tried asking her yourself?"

"No." Chrom admitted. "I didn't…I supposed I have been busy in attending my duties to the kingdom. Robin, too. She's doing her best to lessen my burden."

"Then, I believe it's only right to give her the benefit of a doubt. May I suggest that you do so as soon as we returned to the palace tomorrow?" Frederick recommended. "So as to clear any fog?"

"Yes. You're right." Chrom nodded. "Thank you, Frederick."

Frederick bowed. "It is my duty, Milord. No need to thank me for it."

Chrom shook his head with a smile. _Some things will never change. "_ I suppose it's time for me to retire to bed. We'll leave as soon as the sun rises."

"Understood, Milord. I will inform our soldiers first thing in the morning."

Chrom walked up to the door. "Well then, good night, Frederick."

"Good night to you too, Milord."

* * *

 **AU Lore Part 2.1**

 **The Hierarchy of Werewolves:**

 **1) True Alphas - also known as the Royal Alphas or Exalts; they are the ruling wolves of the kingdom. This statement usually refers to two things: first, the title given to the immediate heir to the throne, and two, wolves born from royalty who bears the Brand of the Exalt. They are the largest when transformed and bear unique markings that glow depending on the phase of the moon or their emotional state. Only a chosen few are capable of wielding Falchion. Their fangs and claws are said to be capable of slicing through anything with ease.**

 **Notable wolves: The First True Alpha, Exalt Emmeryn, and Prince Chrom**

 **2) Royal Alphas - wolves raised to royalty through marriage. They can originate from any lower rankings except Omega. This ranking holds a higher term than Royal Betas as the partner of the ruling True Alpha.**

 **3) Royal Betas - wolves born from royalty but are not immediate heirs to the throne. This title is also given to non-bearers of the Brand of the Exalt. A Royal Beta may elevate to the rank of a True Alpha if the current Exalt passed away and is next in line to the throne, even without the Brand of the Exalt. They can be as large as True Alphas with the exception of the females. May or may not be able to wield Falchion. Their fangs and claws are said to be capable of slicing through anything with ease.**

 **Notable wolves: Princess Lissa**

 **4) Noble Alphas and Betas - wolves that may or may not be born from royalty and hold positions beneath the True Alphas, Royal Alphas, and Royal Betas. Royal Betas and their descendants can be categorized here as they branched further away from the royal line. Noble Alphas are typically larger than Noble Betas but smaller than True Alphas and Royal Betas. May ascend to royalty by marriage. Little to no chance of wielding Falchion and bearing the Brand of the Exalt.**

 **Notable wolves: Duke of Themis, Maribelle, Virion**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pulled the thick coat she brought closer to herself. Despite the multiple layers she has drown herself into, the biting cold still chilled her to the bone. It did little to help that they're out in the open during the night with snow gently falling down their heads. The wheels of the small, covered wagon clambered against the snow-covered ground. Thankfully, most of the halidom have retired for the night. The only lights she could see were from a local pub that she once dragged a drunken Chrom out after some of the male Shepherds decided it was the best time to drown themselves in alcohol during the day of an important meeting. Naga knows what ran in Chrom's mind despite knowing how crucial the meeting was.

There were a few citizens lumbering by, either from the pub or some late-night work. She spotted a few soldiers patrolling but they paid her no heed. Most likely due to the common robe she has decided to place over her usual battle coat. If she didn't, she would be easily recognized and attract unwanted attention. After all, how many people have been seen wearing the same coat as hers?

There was soft rustling inside of the wagon. Robin paid her companion no mind. She held the reins and urged the horses to a faster pace, determined to reach the borders before daybreak. The horses complied; their hooves thumping in a faster rhythm. She adjusted her seating position, watching the road with uneasy eyes.

"You can still go back. We're not that far yet."

Robin kept her eyes trained on the road. "Go back to sleep. You're taking the reins at dawn."

"Aight. You're the boss." Gaius saluted. He morphed into his wolf form and shuffled inside for a comfortable spot. Robin spared him a glance. His orange-brown fur reminded Robin of a pastry that she and Chrom shared in her first tour of the halidom. It was one of the memories she held close to her heart; something she would never wish to forget. Her grip on the reins tightened. _The more the reason I must succeed._

* * *

The first morning rays peeked through the snow-covered mountains at the borders. The sunlight washing the snow golden as it slowly sneaked its way past the gaps of sleeping homes. The last village was passed by long ago and the wastelands of Plegia made their presence seen. The borders lacked the white powder of winter – still vibrant with lush green and a collection of dry, sandy patches here and there. Robin welcomed the rise in temperature, as early mornings were usually one of the coldest times during the winter days in the halidom.

She decided to stop by a large waterhole and let their steeds have a short rest. She got rid of her extra layering, folding it with practiced sequence, and peered at the back of the wagon to check on the assassin. Her companion was still asleep, tucked in a huge ball of orange-brown fur. She hoisted herself inside the wagon and placed the robe gingerly at a far side. Gaius stirred, ears and nose twitching, before stretching fully and giving a yawn. Robin watched him with amusement; no matter how wicked a werewolf is, they can still appear appealing as they rouse from sleep. _Even a werewolf as huge as a True Alpha._

Robin reached to the assassin's stock of sweets and pulled out a honey fritter. She took a bite and let the flavor sweeten her tongue. The smell caught the assassin's attention. Within seconds, Robin found herself face-to-face with his human form and the satchel of sweets already on his grasp.

"Dessert on the morning? You're a tad bad, Bubbles." Gaius appeared more amused rather than crossed at the fact she rummaged through his stocks.

"Not the first time." Robin smirked. "Believe me. I've sneaked desserts for breakfast more than I have to pull Chrom out of danger on the battlefield."

Gaius chuckled, treating himself with a tiny custard from the bag. "You're a bad, bad girl, Bubbles." He said. "Don't let Blue catch you in your conquests."

Robin snorted. "Doubt he will." She took another bite. "He's bad as me. I always catch him taking extra servings of meat during meals despite our limited rations. At least, I've never been caught."

"Hah. I suppose that makes you two perfect for each other. Mates, as the old folks would call it."

Robin cradled the treat on her palm glumly. "Not really. I mean, I'm not the same as him…or you or anyone else for that matter."

Gaius cursed himself. He touched a sore subject that was forbidden among the army. _Blue's gonna have his head!_ "Hey." He plucked a cherry tart from the bag and pressed it on her other palm. "Werewolf or no, you're my best friend. Sweets turn bitter that I will let anyone harm you. You're one of us, Bubbles. Even the gods of desserts will agree."

Robin sighed and wrapped her fingers on the dessert in reluctant acceptance. "Gaius," She said. "Remind me never to let you do a pep talk. The food puns are too much." They both bursted into laughter before settling down to finish their treats. Gaius took the reins afterward, spurring the horses toward the sandy lands of Plegia. Using the folded robe as a pillow, Robin resigned herself to sleep despite the scorching heat of the desert.

 _And found herself drowning._

Water filled the endless space around her as invisible currents dragged her down to the darkness below. The frigid waters chilled her bones. There was a gurgling sound below her – a bellow of a monstrous beast bidding its time of awakening.

She gasped and struggled to swim upwards. Her fingers numb as she stumbled upon a wall of ice. The tactician threw her fists and kicked at the ice to no avail. A shadow loomed above under the haunting light of the moon. She looked up and behind the translucent ice, glowing eyes peered at her. She jerked back in surprise and made a mistake of looking down.

Beneath her, the corpse of the late Exalt gazed at her with empty eyes as the unseen beast laughed beneath the depths.

* * *

 **AU Lore Part 2.2**

 **5) Alphas - wolves born from neither royalty nor nobility. These wolves usually become soldiers or hold positions beneath Noble Alphas and Betas. Alphas can be elevated to nobility or royalty through marriage. They are generally larger than Betas.**

 **6) Betas - comprised the largest proportion of the population. These wolves are ordinary folks that take in different types of livelihoods from agriculture to trading. Betas can be elevated to nobility or royalty through marriage. They are the smallest in size among the werewolves when transformed.**

 **7) Omegas - there are no naturally born Omega werewolves. This title is simply a label given to slaves, prisoners, and criminals. They are generally viewed with contempt. Calling one an Omega is considered an insult. However, the title could be lifted if the Omega is freed from servitude or served his or her prison years. Omegas cannot elevate to nobility or royalty without being freed or absolved from their crimes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa's mornings in the castle always begin with a routine. After waking up and preparing herself, she would go to either Robin's room or her study to wake the tactician up for breakfast (unless some brother of hers beat her to it). Back in the days, it was just her, Chrom, and Emmeryn rating meals together. The tactician later became a frequent inclusion when the late Exalt invited her once to dinner. It happened a few more times until it become a common occurrence whenever they are home. All three enjoyed her company; most especially a certain brother of theirs (which was annoyingly obvious no matter how Chrom denied it). This may as well be the beginning of Lissa's morning routine to wake the tactician up from wherever she has slept in and invite her to join their meal. However, for the youngest Ylissean royalty, this has become more than a simple habit – it has become one of her ways of showing affection to her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

With the usual cheery skip in her steps, she retraced her path back to the recently renovated room by the end of the eastern palace wing and pushed the doors open with a shout ready on top of her lungs…

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!"

Sumia did not know how many times the princess has spoken the same phrase over and over again. She glanced to Miriel, whose stoic demeanor remained unchanged, and assumed that the sage must have the answer, including how many rounds Lissa has paced around the room.

Cordelia stepped on the path of the princess to stop her. "Your Highness, please. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Lissa exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Cordelia! Robin's missing! My soon-to-be sister-in-law has disappeared! Our head tactician is nowhere to be found! What would Chrom think?" A horrifying realization crossed her expression. "Oh gods, Chrom! Chrom's coming back today! What should we do? What should we do?"

"Umm…maybe calm down just like Cordelia suggested?" Sumia suggested. "I mean, maybe Robin got up early and went to town for errands. I'm sure she will be back soon."

Lissa crossed her arms before her. "Not possible." She said. "I asked around but none of the soldiers patrolling the castle grounds have seen her. Not even the maids." She gasped. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"A zero-percentage hypothesis." Miriel said as she adjusted her glasses. "The castle is guarded with soldiers every twenty square meters with shifts every fifth hour. In addition, our own lady tactician laid down magical wards we have crafted around the perimeter and in rooms of great importance within the castle. Therefore, the chance of infiltration would be as little as Vaike being a gentleman of noble etiquette."

"Hey! I resent that."

"I am only stating the facts. Or perhaps, you would care for a throughout report I have researched upon?"

"Why, you-"

Ricken piped up, clearly uncomfortable with the heating atmosphere between the two. "Uhh…shouldn't we focus on our missing tactician than Vaike's immunity to gentlemanliness?"

"An immunity?" Miriel tapped her chin thoughtfully. "An astute observation, Ricken. Well done. It would make a decent material for my next research."

"You're welcome…?"

"The Vaike says not to worry." The blond berseker leaned on the handle of his axe while munching on an apple. "Robin's a tough gal. If there's anyone who could beat the Vaike, that would be our Robin."

"Hell yeah!" Sully slammed her fist on the table. "Our future queen's not going down that easily. Her enemies would be beggin' on their knees for trying to lay a finger on her."

"But that does not prove anything!" Lissa insisted, puffing her cheeks.

"True, but it does not prove that Robin's in trouble either." Sumia said. "Perhaps, she's really in town doing her usual chores."

"Then, how about this?" Cordelia spoke up, gathering their attention. "We send small parties to search the town. If anyone finds Robin, then that's good. Otherwise," Her eyes darkened and flicked at each of them. "We can safely assume something bad did happen to her. We immediately report to His Highness and execute any countermeasures proper for the given situation."

"But how about Chrom?" Sumia asked. "He will be back soon. We don't have much time." There was a tense silence. They all knew how Chrom will react if he finds out that his fiancée has gone missing. It will never be good.

"Announce the truth." Miriel answered. Her voice was calm yet heavy in words. "Prince Chrom will discover the truth in time. The sooner the better. If my deduction is correct, Robin might have been gone from between the witching hour to the time Princess Lissa barged into her study-"

"Hey!" Lissa protested. "I didn't barge. I just came for the usual wake-up call."

"Ah. Forgive me." Miriel prompted, a bit miffed about being interrupted. "The time when Princess Lissa came to wake her up." She eyed the princess who gave a pleased expression. She continued. "Counting more or less seven hours, we must find Robin in the remainder of the day. Otherwise, we can conclude that a terrible event befell our head tactician."

There was strained silence among the Shepherds. Miriel decided not to mince the facts present before them. Without any clues to sniff out, they will be just clinging to false hope. Yet looking at each face of the gathered warriors, she knew they will stop at nothing to find the missing tactician. Robin is more than just their tactician. She's their friend, co-leader, confidant, and family. The Shepherds is one huge family and it will never leave one member behind.

* * *

"Bad dream?"

Gauis' voice pulled Robin out of her daze. She hadn't exactly counted how long she was staring to the woolen ceiling of the wagon since waking up. She shakily sat up, head throbbing painfully. She felt more drained than prior to sleeping. The sun was starting to dip at the horizon. The endless sands of the desert painted in golden orange. With the way the carriage moved, Robin could tell that Gauis took a more solid yet rocky path. It's better than risking any encounter with sand whirlpools. They had a lot of run-ins during the war and it took down a few of their carriages with provisions stocked in them. Other than that, these solid paths meant that there is a town or an oasis nearby. They could replenish their supplies, most especially water, but that's it. They couldn't risk an encounter with hostile Plegians within the area either.

Robin decided that the sooner they finished with her task, the better. She knew that the Shepherds have already found her missing and are combing through the halidom in search of her. She couldn't say the same for Gauis. The assassin has a knack of disappearing suddenly in search for sweets. They will probably figure it out later.

Robin rummaged through a satchel and pulled out a map. She spread it out in front of her. "Where are we now?" She asked hoarsely. Whether it was because of the dream or the heat, she couldn't tell. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Hmmm…probably less than halfway." Gaius called out from the front. "We haven't passed by any town. There's an occasional hawk flying above and cacti. No signs of any oasis either. All I see is sand. Lots of sand."

Robin ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she surveyed the map. Less than halfway. The soonest they could reach that place is at tomorrow afternoon then, more than two days of travel back to Ylisse. That is, if all goes well.

"We'll make it back." Gaius suddenly spoke as if reading her thoughts. "You'll succeed in your quest because you are Victory itself, Bubbles, and we'll make it back and throw the greatest celebration Ylisse will ever see."

Robin looked at the back of the assassin in surprise before a smile broke from her lips. "Yeah." She caressed her engagement ring. "We will."


	5. Chapter 5

Metal clinked against the rocky ground as a horned pegasus landed amidst a busy town. The steed neighed in protest as its rider pulled the reins to an abrupt stop beside an anxious war sage. A band of Ylissean soldiers clustered by a stone fountain. All grim and flushed in heat and adrenaline.

"Did you find her?"

It was the first thing the red-haired falcon knight was greeted with after a hours-long flight. "No." She answered, climbing down from the back of her winged steed to join her brethren.

"Neither did I." Another falcon knight said in a nervous voice, having arrived a bit earlier than her sister falcon knight.

"Dammit! We're losing time." Sully growled. Her steed stomped a hoof on the ground, clearly picking up its rider's agitation.

"Not only that," Cordelia continued. "I saw His Majesty approaching close to the walls. We have more or less than an hour to search for Robin."

"This is terrible!" Lissa wailed. Her hands pulling on her pigtails. "If we don't find Robin before Chrom arrives-"

"Get a hold of yourself, Lissa!" The noble Valkyrie gripped her best friend's shoulders. "Robin is not some helpless village maiden. She may be a human, but she surpasses any werewolf we have faced."

"But Chrom-"

"If Naga truly binds them together as mates, she will never let harm befall Robin. Chrom knows that!"

Hoof steps rushed toward their direction as a viridian-haired paladin pulled to a stop before them. "Has anyone seen Gaius?" He asked. His hair disheveled against the wind from riding. "No one have seen him around."

"Are you sure?" Sumia asked as she stroked her mount' muzzle to calm it. "He might be searching for Robin too. Gods know how close he is to Robin."

"I'm sure." Stahl confirmed. "I even asked around. He's yet to be seen since morning."

"Ah! What if he's with Robin?" Sumia offered.

"And what? Dragged her into some secret mission?" Sully snarled. "He knows better than to drag Chrom's bride-to-be to somewhere dangerous without anyone's knowledge. If something were to happen to her…." Her fist curled tightly on her lance. Her knuckles turning bone white.

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "It seemed our options were limited down to one." She declared. "We must issue a report to Prince Chrom immediately and expand our search beyond the reaches of the halidom."

"To hell with that!" Vaike slammed his axe on the ground. "We gotta find Robin quick! The Vaike will not forgive 'imself if his rival's woman got hurt. No need to waste time with yer silly reports."

"Miriel and Vaike are both right." Cordelia said, partly to appease the two and partly not to waste any more time for arguments. "Let's split into two. Me, Sumia, Miriel, and Stahl will meet Chrom at the gates while the rest of you continue searching." She turned to the fidgeting Royal Beta. "Princess Lissa, please come with us. I'm sure Chrom will rest easier if you tell him the situation."

The princess slumped but murmured in agreement. "I'll try."

Cordelia climbed her steed before reaching out and helping Lissa climb behind her. "We'll send a messenger depending on how it turned out. Do the same for us."

"Got it." Ricken nodded. With that, Cordelia launched to the sky with her other four fellow Shepherds at tow.

* * *

Chrom didn't know what to expect when Frederick called his attention when two familiar single-horned pegasi and an armored horse came into view. His mind thought it as a warm welcome but as soon as he saw their grim expressions, he assumed the worst.

"Milord," Cordelia started even as she has yet to land. Her mount trotted skittishly as she faced the prince. "We bring grave news."

"Robin?" He asked almost instinctively. From what his senses could tell him, Ylisse is far from danger. If there is any other that could cause such alarm to the Shepherds, it would be their queen-to-be.

"…Yes."

Chrom's eyes searched for his younger sister who shrunk away behind the falcon knight and refused to look at him. He gripped the hilt of Falchion tightly. Part of him wanted to ask, to demand what happened right there and now, but Robin taught him the value of the presence of a calm mind amidst chaos. _In the battlefield, the one who has most of his wits is sure to grasp victory._

Behind him, Frederick stiffened at the information. The Great Knight has become fond of the tactician a couple months before the end of the war and more so, as she is betrothed to his liege. Hearing even a little of the dire situation has already caused him great alarm and concern.

"Milord," Frederick spoke carefully as to not step on the wrong footing. "This is not the most suitable place for this discussion. We must hurry to the palace at once."

"I know." Chrom clenched his jaw. "I know." Loosening his grip on the Divine Weapon, he hastily marched forward without any words left to say.

* * *

Robin clutched at her coat as she pulled it closer to her own body. The dry nights of the Plegian desert were worse than the snowy Ylisse during winter. Drowning in layers of thick wool and fur, she could still feel the freezing cold seeping through her bones. Her breaths come in puffs of white smoke as the horses trudged sluggishly in the wintry night. Gauis once again opted for his four-legged form, watching from the back of the carriage for any sign of danger.

Robin licked her chapped lips. For some reason, she's starting to feel slightly feverish. It worried her how easily she seemed to come down to sickness at specific days since meeting Chrom in a year and a half ago. _No._ She can't get sick now. She has a mission to accomplish and a groom-to-be and trusted friends whom she has considered as family to return to. She cannot stop now just because of a simple fever.

Urging the horses to a faster pace, she tugged at her hood. The winter moon hung proud and bright above them. Its round form almost at its peak. For most nights and under its ethereal glow, it brings her calm and tranquility as she read books to fill the gaps in her memory and plan out tactics to secure both safety and victory for the army. However, since the day Chrom asked for her hand, the moon and its stretching dark domain brought her nothing but a clawing trepidation. It tore at her mind and clawed at her heart with voices she could only hear. The only haven she could find was Chrom – buried deep within his embrace and close to his heart no matter form he takes. A part of her wished to be with him right now – tucked warmly in his blue fur and enveloped in his scent of musk and wild earth.

 _After all, Chrom is where she belongs._


	6. Chapter 6

Daybreak came and reins switched between hands. Robin stayed up for a little longer as they arrived at a sleepy town only a few kilometers away from the castle of Plegia. To avoid drawing unnecessary attention, Gaius made sure to cover anything that they will give them away as travelers from Ylisse. Robin opted to lead the conversations, making sure to cover her face using her hood and her engagement ring under her glove. Whether the citizens noticed anything amiss, they paid it no mind. Robin did transactions for rations with few words and the carriage left without a hitch by nigh noon. She slept little more than a few hours as disquiet tied knots in her stomach and her pyrexia reached a higher temperature. His companion must have sensed her plight but decided to bite his tongue off, knowing full well that the tactician will just stubbornly wave it off as the desert's heat.

As the sun elapsed its peak at the sky, wheels struck solid, manmade ground as the streets of the Plegian capital came into view. Plegian folk flocked the streets as traders and merchants go by their own ways to sell their wares. Robin watched their lives unfold before her eyes in a curious fascination. It was the first time she has seen this part of Plegia – an everyday occurrence where the scars of war almost seemed nonexistent. It was a scene too close to Ylisse as she strolled its streets alone or with any of the Shepherds in her rare day-offs. It came to her realization that the Plegians were not so different to Ylisseans. They laugh, cry, feel pain and relief, and go on with their lives just like how they locked themselves in a familiar routine. If the war hadn't divided the two kingdoms, they may have become the most formidable allies the land has ever seen.

"We are close, Bubbles." Gaius called out loud enough for her to hear amidst the bustling noise. "Get ready."

Robin fought off a shiver despite the scorching Plegian heat. Gripping one side of the wagon to steady herself, she picked up her Levin sword and secured it with a hook on her belt. Her favorite thunder tome was not left behind and has returned to its rightful place in the inner folds of her battle coat. The familiar weight of her favored weapons eased her, if only a little, and she crawled closer to the front opening of their carriage. Her onyx eyes fixed on the towering visage of the Plegian castle as it peered at the horizon.

"See any guards?" Robin asked from a reasonable distance away from the horses' rear. She spoke loud enough for Gaius to hear.

"A few." The assassin answered as he kept his eyes trained ahead, though the occasional darting of his eyes betrayed his supposed 'ordinary folk' façade. "Seemed lax for me. I saw one snoring by a barrel of age-old wine." He sniffed. "Prolly around a decade old. Good stuff too."

"I don't drink." Robin said matter-of-factly. "The last time I got in touch with any alcohol was when I found Chrom inebriated and sprawled before my tent, singing nonsense he thought to be a serenade."

Gaius grinned at the memory. "Good times. Blue really got it bad - courting the same woman even when he's away in La-la land."

Robin shot him a dirty look. "Whose fault was that I wonder. I have to pry him away from the ground just to save the last shred of his integrity as a dignified prince."

Gaius flinched at the smell of ozone from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as static electricity crawled on his spine. He instinctively raised his palms in surrender. _No one angers Robin without facing divine punishment._

"I already apologized for that!" He defended. "And I got the shortest end of deal, remember?"

"Of course, you did." Robin reminded him. "You're the one who bid Chrom to join your 'little revelry', and don't get me started with what you morons were crowing about that night. Sully was still mad because of it."

Gaius remembered that alright. It was that one track-minded blond warrior who started all of it – a bet of who among the women of the army has the best 'stats'. The parley went around the longest between a certain dull brown-haired falcon knight, a red-haired falcon knight, and a dark-haired sorceress; only to be halted when Blue, in his drunken state, climbed atop a table and proudly claimed that the woman he loves has the best facets a man could wish for. Of course, they didn't believe it as _that woman_ wore layers that could barely distinguish her as a woman. Blue was about to recount how sure he was when Sully broke into the pub with murder in her eyes and brandished her lance for all of them to see.

All he remembered after that were the screaming of banshees and prayers to Naga for salvation. The rest of what happened was history. None of revelers escaped divine punishment and Robin reserved the best for him and Chrom. Her smile was a dead giveaway at that time. He didn't want to recount what Robin cooked for him, but he heard that she didn't even go easy with Chrom. Frederick the Wary didn't even dare intervene but simply stand guard outside the tent as Chrom's horrified screams were heard throughout the camp.

That all happened three months before Blue finally have the guts to propose to Bubbles.

The assassin glanced from his shoulder. Bubbles might not be the first woman to catch a man's attention in the army - there are women like Sumia, Cordelia, and Maribelle who could entrance a man with just one bat of their eyes. More so, to be queen material. For one thing, Robin is rough around the edges; she has no formal training, no past she could hold on from. She got her wits, sharper than Falchion itself and swifter than Thoron. For a coward man, he may find an intelligent woman to be bizarre and an anomaly. She was not trained to be a proper lady nor made any effort to act as one. But that's what Gaius liked about Bubbles. She was honest. Even if she tried to keep up with the other women in the army, she would bounce back to being herself or simply incorporate what she has learned when the situation calls for it.

 _And Chrom_ …he was no coward. He saw Robin as she is and took it as a challenge to woo the tactician when other men would simply find it intimidating. He cared not if Robin is a human nor see her as a weak individual that must always be protected. She is his equal, or his other half as Robin told him the day the prince proposed to her and someone who is willing and capable of leading a kingdom and his people. And Gaius, no matter how fascinated he was at her in the past, has pledged his life and devotion in serving the soon-to-be queen of Ylisse. He would only see to it that he will die to ensure her safety.

Before them, the palace courtyard opened like an awaiting embrace. The crumbling pillars still bear the memories of the previous war and the ground still stained with dry blood and tears of the fallen. The skull of the Fell Dragon welcomed them in an eerie silence, as if mocking the failure of the past. Gaius sniffed the air for any danger. Behind him, Robin listened carefully. Her eyes darting to and fro as the horses led them toward the fateful place.

"No guards." Gaius reported, finally halting the horses near the steps. "It seemed Plegia is still recovering, given the brunt of the previous war and the coronation of their new king."

"So, it seems."

Inside the carriage, Robin has pulled a bundle of cloth from their cargo. Hugging it between her arms, she hopped off the wagon and picked her way to the assassin. Gaius left his ride and joined the tactician. Watching her back, the assassin followed her up the steps and toward to the shadows of the Fell Dragon's skull. Distaste painted itself on Robin's tongue as her nightmares whispered in the deepest recesses of her mind. Just like the monstrosity in her dream, the skull seemed to be sneering at her. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest, she pushed forward, eyeing the spot where a martyr changed the hearts of the men and women of Plegia.

Almost a year has passed yet she still lay in a form of a peaceful visage of a blessed entity. The desert, as if to mourn the loss of a great person, preserved her form like of the living. Cold and lifeless she may be, the warmth of the sun renewed her glory. Someone has laid her down on her back with arms folded over stomach. A veil of white shrouded her - its threads shimmered and swayed against the afternoon wind. Flowers, fresh and white, were slipped between her stiff fingers. Her robes were cleaned of grime and blood and her headpiece polished. Offerings of foods in golden bowls were set beside her – a recognition of the Plegian folk to the sacrifice of a great woman from Ylisse.

It was all surreal as Robin pulled down her hood and knelt on the side of the beloved daughter of Naga. She bowed down and whispered as if she were to hear. "Lady Emmeryn, I have returned as I promised."

Blinking her tears away, she lifted her head and continued, vaguely aware of the assassin watching solemnly away from them. "It has been long, hasn't? Almost a year since the war ended. The peace you fought for…you have changed not just Ylisse but Plegia as well, Your Majesty. Chrom…he is trying, trying hard to mend the severed bonds between the two kingdoms. There may be still some bad blood, but I believe that time will heal."

"Do you remember, Lady Emmeryn? The day Chrom and Lissa brought this amnesiac tactician to the palace? I saw you first on our way there, surrounded by people who loved and adored you. When I laid my eyes on you, I felt peace despite my unfortunate condition. You welcomed a stranger - a complete stranger dressed in the colors of the enemy - fed, clothed, and sheltered me like an old friend. You acknowledged me, just as Chrom did, when I cannot trust myself. You saw through my shortcomings when I pushed them down in the shelter of books and strategies and consoled me in nights I cry alone."

She looked down on her hand and touched the gleaming band of gold. "Do you remember what you said to me back in Breakneck Pass? Now, I understand. You saw something that neither I nor Chrom noticed." She chuckled softly and placed a hand on her chest. "You knew, didn't you? That we both harbor feelings that we forcibly ignore in favor of the war. The moment you entrusted Chrom's life to me…you have given me the blessing of a lifetime. It was a promise I would always keep – not just Chrom, but Lissa too and everyone in Ylisse."

"I hope you and Chrom would forgive me of my selfishness. But my mind has always been made up since the day I let him take my hand as his wife. I might not become the great queen you have turned out to be, Lady Emmeryn, but I will try. I will try my hardest to be the support that Chrom needs and the mother that the children of Ylisse deserved."

Robin cupped the Exalt's hand with trembling hands as tears began to streak down to her pale cheeks. "My only regret was that…I was not able to keep my promise to Chrom." She sobbed. "I am sorry! Please forgive me! If I have been more prepared, if I have seen it coming, you…you wouldn't have to make this choice. I…it was all my fault! I am sorry. I am sorry…"

"Yet you…you knew this would happen. That the day when we played one game of chess and I lost to you…the queen must sacrifice herself for the king to live and his people to prosper. A king bows only to his queen and the queen only to her people. I understand it. I really do, yet it hurts so much! I do not want to lose anyone. Neither does Chrom. You knew…and you made the choice for both of us."

She pressed her forehead on the Exalt's and whispered. "Thank you...for making this choice. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how long the pain lingers on…we will move on, move on with our lives. We will never forget and so do our children and their children. Your legacy will live on and the peace you fought for…we will protect it until our last breath. I promise…"

With one final squeeze, she let go and picked the bundle she laid down on her side. She untied it and unfurled a shroud of royal blue. The golden Ylissean emblem shimmered at the center as she laid it over the Exalt with trembling hands. Wiping her tears with the sleeves of her coat, she smiled.

"Let us go home, Lady Emmeryn."


	7. Chapter 7

"Chrom! W-Wait up!"

The plea has gone deaf on the ears of the prince. The soon-to-be Exalt whizzed past the snowy fields of Ylisse as the biting wind whistle past his royal blue fur. Chrom, after being delayed for almost an hour inside the palace, rallied the Shepherds in haste toward the borders. Robin's scent appealed the strongest to the True Alpha and the prince led them at the front. His worry grew into an increasing panic as the realization that her scent leads to their western neighbor plagued him. His only relief was that she was alive, though there was a bit of distress that told him that she was not feeling well.

"Chrom! Please! Slow down!"

"Milord!"

Exasperation bubbled inside the True Alpha but nonetheless, finally heeded his companions' request. Slowing down into a trot, he let Lissa and Frederick catch up to him. The Royal Beta was visibly winded; her chest heaving as she finally sidled next to her older brother. His retainer, opting to stay in his human form, reined in his steed as he addressed his liege.

"Milord, we must not be hasty." He said as he carefully watched the bluish markings on his liege's fur glowed angrily. From the knight's studies, he knew that the markings only appear as a response to an extreme emotion. If the markings have shown themselves now, it meant only one thing. Something must have happened to his liege's mate.

"Frederick-"

"I know you worry but being heedless would only bring danger. You said so yourself, that our lady tactician is out of harm's way. But what is causing you distress?"

Chrom snapped. "She is sick, Frederick! What if something happens to her? What if she got attacked by bandits? She may be strong and powerful, but she is not in a good condition to fight!"

"Peace, Milord. If we are correct, Gaius might be with her. She is not entirely defenseless and more so not a fool to engage with an enemy in her current state."

"But-"

"Listen to him, Chrom." Lissa insisted as she tried to catch her breath. Her sunlight gold fur flat from running against the wind. "Gaius will never let anything happen to Robin. And it is already getting late. We are more prone to encounter bandits at night. You know that."

A low growl rumbled on the blue-furred wolf, but the princess and the wary knight stood their ground. Behind them, the rest of the Shepherds have finally managed to catch up, all looked worse for wear. They noticed the stand-off between the three and backed off a bit. They knew that any werewolf tends to be more aggressive when it comes to protecting their mate. Chrom was no exception to that. Thankfully, the True Alpha eased down at the sight of their weary forms and walked off in a more reasonable pace. Lissa sighed in relief at the release of tension and glanced at the retainer who seemed to be relieved as well.

"Frederick, there is something I've been meaning to ask." The Royal Beta glanced nervously at her brother who was already out-of-hearing range. "It is about Robin."

Frederick sat up straighter. His full attention now on the princess. "What about her?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Lissa admitted. "But she was acting strange since you and Chrom left for Themis."

"Strange in a way...?" Frederick whispered as the other Shepherds passed by them.

"She seemed distant." Lissa shuffled on her paws. "She often goes to town until night and locks herself in her study. The only time I see her was during dinner. Even so, she speaks little."

Frederick knew about this. In fact, he already consoled his liege about it. "Haven't she been like that since Chrom proposed to her?"

"Yeah…but her scent has gotten strange too."

"Her scent?" Frederick questioned as he urged his horse to move.

Lissa nodded as she watched the backs of the Shepherds. "It is like…it is changing or something. I cannot point it out. There were times I find myself afraid of making her mad, even the smallest hint of annoyance seemed to send my nerves in high alert."

"I don't know." She admitted. "But it was not just me. Sumia told me the same. Cordelia too. It's like, instead of Robin, I was facing my brother. I was facing the True Alpha."

Frederick deliberated for a second before speaking cautiously. "I am afraid I know no answer for that, but it might be because Robin is Milord's mate. Perhaps, it is in our instincts to please her as we please Milord."

Lissa did not seemed convinced but nonetheless, bobbed her head in agreement. There are other things to worry about for later. But for now, they must find Robin and bring her back home safely.

* * *

 _It hurts._ It was all that ran in Robin's mind. _It hurts and burns!_ A whimper escaped her lips as she curled into a tight ball. She felt feverish in a way she never experienced before. It was as if she was locked in a raging inferno or hit with a full-force lightning magic. The pain that erupted in her chest was not helping matters at all. It made each breath like multiple stabs of a Levin sword. Her whole body felt sore and the world seemed to spin and blink out of existence, and all not because of the wagon now running at full speed under the Plegian night.

After loading the Exalt's body on the wagon and Robin collapsing suddenly, the assassin spurred the horses into a mad dash back to Ylisse. Robin wanted to protest that it was simply a bad cold, but Gaius was having none of it. He bit his tongue long enough and he was not risking of her condition getting worse just because of a 'bad cold'. Robin didn't know where they are now, but she was sure they already covered thrice the distance they should have taken in a normal pace, if it were not for Gaius' insistence of taking her to the healers. They might reach Ylisse at _what? A day? Within the night?_ Robin cannot focus. She barely bit back a scream as a new wave of pain shot on her chest. She clutched the front of her blouse, feet kicking off a poor rucksack.

"Dammit, Bubbles! That's not normal!"

Robin heard Gaius shout from front. She could barely make out his form in her pain, but for some reason, she could smell an overpowering mixture of worry and concern from the assassin. _Is that normal?_

"Just hold on, you hear? We'll arrive in Ylisse in no time!"

Gaius lashed the reins, spurring the horses faster. Robin gripped the edge of the wagon as it bounced and rumbled against the road. She gasped as another wave of pain surged through her body and a scream tore out of her scream. Then, everything went black.

 _She found herself drowning once again._

The beast bellowed within the depths as the chilling water swirled around her violently. She swam upward and pushed her weight against the ice. The tactician threw her fists and kicked at the frozen sheet to no avail. The beast below approaches. Its gleaming eyes locked on her and its maw opened wide to swallow her.

Just as it was about to consume her, the wall of ice cracked and exploded around her. A force hauled her out of the water and the ice stitched itself back, sealing the maddened beast below. The tactician opened her eyes as a different beast loomed above her. A low growl rumbled on its throat as its golden onyx eyes stared down on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Graphic depictions of violence coming up in the following chapters. You've been warned.**

* * *

If they were any slower, they _might_ be too late.

Robin's fading scent led them to a soon-to-be massacre. The quaint, covered wagon stood cornered between the desert canyons. One of its wheels were broken; a single, throwing axe buried on its felloes. Burly silhouettes surrounded the carriage in a tight circle. Their weapons glinting menacingly against the moonlight. Amidst all of this, a lone, lean figure of a familiar assassin stood firm before the carriage. His fur was matted with blood and there was a sickening gash running across his back. The assassin' fur bristled threateningly but the bandits simply sneered at him.

A guttural growl rumbled on the throat of the Shepherds' general and with one step from the bandits, the True Alpha's fangs tore on the nearest outlaw's throat. Claws drawn over his kill and holy markings pulsing in vivid blue, Chrom glared down at the bandits.

"Oh hell!" One of the bandits sputtered. "It's the Shepherds!"

"Took you a while, Blue." Gaius heaved. "I was getting impatient. These low lives jumped on us on our way back. A bit of an annoyance if you ask me."

Chrom huffed and gave him an unimpressed look.

"So, you still got the audacity to be cheeky?" Maribelle addressed the assassin sternly as she trotted to his side. Sully and Stahl galloped toward them and stood protectively in front of them. "Good. You will have a lot of explaining to do to our lord."

"Glad to see ya too, Twinkles." Gaius grinned as the valkyrie climbed off her steed to assess his wounds. "Careful on the goods now. Sweets don't mix well with blood."

"Oh, I certainly would." Maribelle assured him. "I will dip them with your own blood later once I'm done with you."

Gaius winced at that. Lissa ran toward them with frantic eyes and her staff at hand. "Robin? Where's Robin?"

"At the back." Gaius answered wearily. "She's not in good condition right now. You need to check up on her, Princess."

Lissa was already on the run toward the back of the carriage before he could finish. Before them, the circle of bandits recovered from their surprise. Their leader bursted into laughter as he acknowledged the humongous wolf before him.

"Well now, what do you know…the great Exalt and his dogs have come to grace us with their presence." The leader grinned, showing rows of yellowing teeth. "What would even interest you to come here?" He pointed his axe at Gaius. "Did you perhaps lose a puppy?"

"Talking to you is a waste of time." Chrom growled threateningly. "Leave."

"Make me you high and mighty mutt." The leader taunted. "I will dice you all to smithereens and watch you all burn!"

"No one gets away from trying to hurt my Robin." Tharja hissed. Dark magic sparking off from her bristling black fur. "No one!" With a roar, she surged forward and lunged toward the nearest bandit.

Before she could land an attack, another bandit pounced and sank his fangs on the side of the sorceress' neck. Tharja slammed against the desert sands as her captor kept a firm grip on her. An arrow sailed past the Shepherds as it sank with a sickening _THUNK!_ on the bandit's skull. The sands swirled around them as the knights rode forward to meet the bandits' weapons.

"I'll kill you all!" The bandit leader snarled as he morphed into a wolf of mangy, brown fur. "I'll hang that fancy heads of yours on my wall!"

"Shut yer trap, ya bloody beast!" Vaike slammed against him. "The Vaike will not forgive those who hurt his friends!"

"Gaah!"

"Milord!" Frederick called out as he plunged his lance through a bandit's chest. "Go to Lady Robin! Leave this to us!" Chrom's gaze swept at the battlefield before nodding to his retainer. Slipping past the engaged combatants, he ran toward the wagon.

* * *

"Robin? Robin! Please wake up!"

Cold, damp fingers pressed against the pale tactician's cheek. The air swirled with scents strong and alien yet familiar all the same. Robin felt hot, _too hot,_ and it was suffocating her. Her senses thrashed around in discord as the feeling of being cornered made her teeth ached. The inferno eating her from inside out was still burning. She wanted to curl in a ball away from all but the beast within her wanted to fight back – to plunge its claws and sink its fangs to their throats.

 _Robin never felt so terrified in her life._

The same voice called her again, yet she could only whimper in response. The ringing in her ears grew louder as the shouts and the sound of metal clashing came into clarity. A new scent kissed her sense of smell – raw and metallic. It was a familiar scent, yet she abhors it whoever it came from.

The voice called her once again. This time, however, more urgent. Light shone red beneath her closed eyelids and comforting warmth seeped through her skin. Her muscles relaxed and she involuntarily leaned toward its direction. The sounds and scents of battle rose in tempo and her healer's hand trembled on her skin. There was an alarmed shout from somewhere in the midst of the battle and then, the air shifted and crackled with energy. The smell of burning and death made her skin prickled and her surroundings shook. The hand and the comforting warmth left her so suddenly as the scent of fresh blood engulfed her. When Robin slowly cracked opened her eyes, she lost the last shred of humanity she has under that winter night's full moon.

* * *

Chrom's padded paws led him into the wreckage of the carriage. His form glimmered in blue, holy light as he shifted back to his human self. His gloved hands grabbed the planks of burning wood while his desperate voice carried only two names.

"Robin! Lissa!"

He heaved a large plank to the side, swatting out the embers to the desert sands. He kicked aside a broken wheel and threw a large cut of the roofing fabric aside. Smoke filled his nose, yet he continued searching for the two scents buried beneath the burning debris. He could tell they're still alive. _Thank Naga!_ But he knew he must hurry. He already lost Emm; he can't lose them too.

"Milord!"

Frederick bounded to his side and immediately helped him casting aside a plank. The other Shepherds formed a protective ring around them as Miriel and Ricken rushed to them as well - their Elwind tomes at hand. The two men moved aside as the two sages took their position and casted their spells. A strong gale burst toward the burning debris and swept away the flames. It swirled in a tornado of light and gas before dissipating. The two sages wasted no time helping the two men search for their fellow Shepherds.

"Gahahaha!" The bandit leader jeered. "Is this the Shepherds? The ones who have defeated the Plegian king and his army? How weak! Even weaker than a babe!"

Chrom gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep on searching for his sister and his betrothed. His leather gloves stained with black from the burnt wood. Lissa's smell is getting stronger and with a final heave, he pushed aside a large plank. Underneath it, the unconscious form of his sister lay. He hurriedly knelt and wrapped an arm around her.

"Lissa!" Chrom called out. "Lissa, please wake up!"

The princess stirred. A weak groan escaped her lips. "C…Chrom…?"

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "You're gonna be alright." Chrom reassured her as Maribelle rushed to their side at the sight of her best friend's weakened form.

"R…Ro-"

"Don't push yourself, darling." Maribelle said as she waved her staff over her.

"But…Robin…"

Fear replaced relief as Chrom's eyes searched desperately from the wreckage. Robin's scent still lingers in the air but the blasted smell of smoke and burnt wood made it difficult to pinpoint where she is in the wreckage. _Robin? Where are you? Please!_

"You bastard!" Sully brandished her spear. "You mangy scoundrel! Come on and I'll bury my spear in that ugly face of yours!"

"Ha! All bark but no bite." He jeered. His men already congregating around them. "Why not just stay down like the pitiful maggots you are? We already know who the real Alpha is here! I'll skin your hides and make them into trophy coats!"

The outlaws howled their approval. Some licked their lips at the anticipation of the kill.

"Gahahahaha!" The leader howled. "Come on, boys! Trample these silk-stocking mutts and show them how it's done." The wolven outlaws surged forward. The Shepherds held their ground and prepared for the attack.

And then, a bone-chilling howl ripped across the battlefield with the smell of inevitable death.


	9. Chapter 9

"Robin! Wait!"

Robin heeded him not and continued stomping her way to her tent. The other Shepherds glanced at their general and tactician with equal curiosity and unease. Robin was about flung open her tent when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Robin! Please listen to me!"

Robin gritted her teeth. "Listen?" She turned sharply to face her fiancé. "You want ME to listen? Are you hearing yourself right?"

"Robin-"

She took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "YOU listen to me, Chrom! You almost died back there! Your recklessness has gotten the best out of you. Again! What's the use of studying plans to keep you and everyone safe when you are going to divert from it? You're the general of this army, Chrom! If you die, it's over."

Chrom raised his arms in exasperation. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Let those godforsaken criminals kill you?"

"We got it under control, Chrom!"

"It did not seem like that to me!" Chrom exclaimed. "That filthy axe-wielder almost got you!"

"And you think I can't handle myself?" Robin protested angrily. "You think I can't fend off one measly thief by myself?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Seems like that to me!"

"ENOUGH!" Chrom shouted. The other Shepherds flinched and backed away to safety as the air become thick with the smell of rust – a sign of agitation. Frederick took a step forward to calm his liege. He was worried not of attracting unwanted attention, but for their lady tactician. It was the first time they had an argument like this and the wary knight was not liking the tactician's odds against a True Alpha. Mates as they may be, Robin is still human.

But instead of backing down, Robin stepped forward and grabbed the front of Chrom's clothes. With a single pulling motion, she made him leaned down to her eye level. She held his gaze in the same intensity – challenging his authority.

"Chrom." Robin growled. A clear warning in her tone. "You either hear me out or not at all. Either I will stay, or I will leave. There is no in-between. Choose one or I will be the one making the choice for you."

With that, she pushed him away and retreated angrily back to her tent. The Shepherds stared at the spot that their tactician was occupying moments ago with expressions of disbelief, confusion, and shock. Frederick watched with mouth agape.

Robin just stood up against Chrom.

 _Against the True Alpha._

They expected for Chrom to barge in Robin's tent but instead, Lissa's brother lowered his head in an act of submission before walking away.

* * *

The memory came flooding back to him. Frederick, despite the years he has served the royal family, was rendered speechless beyond words. The wreckage, or what it used to be, was reduced to mere ashes as powerful magic surged a few feet away from where he was standing. The air crackled with raw power so strong that it made his teeth ached. Standing just beside his liege was a white wolf whose size rivals of a True Alpha. Its form was petite compared to his liege's, but powerful and strong all the same. Purple markings glowed and pulsated across its fur, weaving in winding patterns he was not familiar of. It was beautiful, ethereally so, like a goddess. Almost as if that the moon itself gave color to its fur.

"No…that can't be…" Frederick murmured. _Impossible! There is no other living True Alpha than Milord._ It was not just him. The wolf caught the other Shepherds' attention and so do the bandits who abruptly paused on their steps. All transfixed at the wolf as if like a spell.

A guttural growl rumbled from the throat of the great wolf as its onyx eyes gleamed in gold. It snarled at the bandits, completely ignoring the Shepherds. Before any of them could blink, the wolf was already unto them. Its fangs snapped against a bandit's neck, easily tearing his throat into bloody shreds. It maneuvered swiftly and gracefully toward the next and slashed its claws on the poor bandit's side. The outlaws pounced at it but the air crackled and a dome of electricity was unleashed from the wolf. The wolven bandits were thrown back; their bodies twitching violently on the sands. The wolf snarled and lunged for its next kill. It mercilessly tore down their ranks and the Shepherds could only watch in awe and horror as bodies and blood splattered and watered the Plegian sands.

"What's the meaning of this?" The bandit leader roared in incredulity. "There's another True Alpha?"

He flinched as the wolf's gold-onyx eyes turned to him. Its blood-splattered muzzle curling in a snarl. He looked around and horrific realization dawned in his eyes that all his men were reduced to severed flesh and pools of blood. He tried to make a run for it, but his instincts would not allow it. The grip of the True Alpha's command kept him where he is.

"Please…" He whimpered. "Have mercy! I will do anything-GACK!"

The wolf slammed him down to the ground, its razor-sharp claws digging on his throat. It loomed over him in a visage of a powerful True Alpha.

"Spare…me…!" He choked. "Agghhhh…!"

 _Beg._ Its eyes seemed to say. _Beg and scream._

His voice croaked as blood seeped out of his throat. He tried to speak but only a strangled whimper came out. Fear glimmered at the leader's eyes, but the wolf's expression remained apathetic. It looked down at him, watching him struggle for life.

"Robin!"

Chrom scrambled past the Shepherds. Lissa was handed to Frederick for the time being as Maribelle continued tending to her. Chrom called out to the wolf again, hoping and praying to Naga that he will be heard.

"Robin! Stop!" Chrom pleaded. "This isn't you!"

The white True Alpha remained unmoving. Her eyes still transfixed at the bandit leader under her. Chrom's voice was gone into deaf ears. All she can hear were two voices. Two voices egging her to _kill._ The wolf growled at the outlaw one last time and with one swift motion, ended his pitiful life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Robin?"

The tactician looked up from the map. Her eyes blinked a few times before registering her midnight visitor. She has been staring at the painted parchment for hours now that her eyes were starting to hurt. The war pieces were scattered around, each indicating a unit from both armies.

"Chrom? You're still awake?" Her throat was dry. When was the last time she drank?

"That's my line." He looked at the piles of strategy books and scattered maps before heaving a sigh. "You'll tire yourself tomorrow if you don't sleep."

Robin waved it off. "I'll be fine." She looked back at the map. "Besides, I still have to run the rest of the backup plans."

"It's just a bunch of bandits." Chrom said as he stood beside her. "We can take them out in a jiffy."

Robin gave an indignant huff. "Bandits or no, they are still a threat." She palmed a blue piece with her name carved on. "The battlefield favors the prepared. That's the only reason we've come this far."

"Wrong." Chrom said as he took the piece from her hand and placed it proudly next to his piece. "You're the reason we've come this far. Without you, the Shepherds will just be simply chasing away lowly bandits and the war will still be going on. Now come, my queen." He slid his arms beneath her back and legs before effortlessly lifting her off to a bridal carry. "It's time to rest."

Robin wanted to protest but she knew Chrom would not have it. She let him lay her down on the cot and sluggishly shed her battle coat and kicked off her boots. Chrom set Falchion and his boots aside before climbing on the cot beside her. This earned him a raised eyebrow from his fiancée.

"You do know that Frederick will lose it if he finds your tent empty at the morning."

Chrom snorted as he wrapped an arm around her. "Let him be. It's not like we're doing inappropriate before marriage."

Robin quirked an eyebrow but snuggled closer to him, nonetheless. "An engaged couple sleeping on the same bed. What do you expect he will think?"

"Escorting a tactician to bed because she can't stop working to death." Chrom answered matter-of-factly. "There are a lot of excuses to choose from."

"Your excuses." Robin clarified as she pressed head close to his chest.

"As long as I get to stay with you long, then, yes."

Robin chuckled. "You're impossible."

Chrom smiled as he rested his face on the top of her head. She smelled of his favorite scent – a mixture of newly-pressed books, jasmine, and milk with a hint of ozone. It was neither sweet nor overpowering, but lulling calm and earthy. He noticed her shiver in his arms.

"Not warm enough?"

"Would be if it's not autumn."

Chrom withdrew his arm and shuffled upward to a crouch. Robin watched him with bated breath morphed before her. Blue, divine light curled at his skin. His face elongated and his clothes melted into a pelt of blue fur. His hands and feet curled into paws the size of a ripe watermelon. Triangular ears pricked from the top of his head and arm-length tail swished at his rear. His markings flashed briefly before fading away. Robin has seen the others transform before her, but none of them was as spectacular as Chrom's. His was a testament of his exalted lineage – a long line of True Alphas whose blood was bounded to the Divine Goddess.

Chrom padded on the cot before settling down and curling around her. Robin snuggled deep in his thick fur and let warmth settled on her skin. She sighed in contentment. Chrom laid his head down on her stomach. Robin reached out to scratch him between the ears, earning her with a low rumble of contentment.

Robin giggled. "You really like that, don't you?" Chrom bumped his head gently on her hand. Robin scratched his head a bit more before dozing off to fitful sleep.

* * *

The memory of Robin he remembered that night dissolved as Chrom watched in horror as Robin drove her fangs on the bandit's throat and ripped his head off his neck. Someone screamed from the Shepherds. He couldn't tell who. The bandit's head dangled between the she-wolf's fangs before she threw it unceremoniously with the rest of the corpses. She turned its blood-streaked face toward them.

"Robin…"

Her name escaped his lips. Desperation, shock, and fear apparent in his voice, but the she-wolf before him responded not to the name. She bared it bloodied fangs at him and began stalking toward him. Her eyes conveyed one message: _kill._

"Milord!"

Some of the more decisive Shepherds moved forward to protect their commander but even so, their weapons trembled on their hands. Robin, if that wolf is really her, is still their friend, tactician, family, and future queen. Going against someone who they regard as such is unthinkable.

The she-wolf growled at them. Her blood-stained fur bristling as it stalked toward them with light yet decisive steps. Her eyes flitting from one Shepherd to another, searching for the strongest link. Despite the murderous intent, her gold-onyx eyes conveyed extreme intelligence. Finishing the weakest – the sick or injured – will only put her in a compromising position and give them a chance to gang up on her; but taking down the leader is taking down the pack, and she is _confident_ that it can accomplish such. Two traits that is very Robin.

Its eyes locked with Chrom's and the Ylissean prince knew that she has found her target. She won't stop until the hierarchy of her foes collapse down to the ground. _Yet he cannot hurt her. He can never hurt her._ Chrom gazed at those eyes glazed with hostility, anger, and hatred. Somewhere, the Robin they knew and loved is still there. The compassionate, caring, selfless, and brilliant tactician that is Robin. The strong and independent Robin that can be witty in her remarks whenever she feels like it, yet both oblivious and shy to the womanly graces that she hides beneath the hardened shell of a seasoned warrior and that conservative, thick cloak of hers. The woman who was full of curiosity and wonder that never fails to amaze him or any of them. _The woman that stole his only heart._

Chrom clenched his fist. He is going to bring her back, no matter what. He cannot hurt her, but he can reason with her; to grab Robin's hand and pull her back to them. He unsheathed Falchion and drove the blade down to the ground. He has to show that he means no harm. Despite the murder in her eyes, he knew she was terrified and hurt and it pains to know that she feels that way.

"Stand down!" He called out to his troops. "All of you."

"But Milord-!"

"Violence won't calm her down." He pulled off his leather gloves and threw them behind his back. "Let me handle this. If there is anyone who can talk a True Alpha down, that would be its mate."

"Hey, Blue?" Gaius called out, apparently back to his human form. "Bubbles is usually to say this but, be reasonable. Wolf Bubbles just tore down those bandits like they're made of cotton candy. If she gets one hit at you-"

"She won't." Chrom cut him off. "I trust her. Just like I always do and will do in the future." He nodded at the Shepherds in front of him and firmly repeated his order. "Now, lower your weapons and stand down."

The Shepherds exchanged uneasy glances and one-by-one lowered their weapons. They eyed the she-wolf warily as they stepped back. Chrom pushed forward. His cape billowing behind him as the chilling wind blew past. He stopped at the closest proximity she would allow him without tearing him to pieces. The she-wolf growled at him but made no attempts to decapitate him.

"Robin…" He tried calling her name once again, hoping to invoke familiarity from the she-wolf, but she showed none. "Robin…please. Remember." He pleaded. "We are not your enemies. They are gone. They will no longer harm you."

He knelt on one knee. "Remember who you are. Come back to us." He reached out a bare hand. "Come back to me. _Please…"_

The she-wolf stared at his eyes. He prayed to Naga his words and emotions have reached her. _Please…return her to me._ He watched her stepped toward him until she was looming before him. She stared him down with calculating eyes as he waited, hoped, and prayed. With a fraction of movement, she has given him his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

When the ground stilled beneath her fingertips, the first thing that she registered was the lack of pain. Her body felt eerily numb like she was in her own body but owned no control. Something was pushing her down and she can't even move her head to see what it was. When her eyes finally fluttered open, a raging inferno greeted her. Fire licked everything at her sight and spared none. Not even a person.

When she saw her, her lungs finally caught up with the suffocating smoke.

 _Lissa!_

She wanted to call her name, to reach her, but her voice betrayed her and so did her body. Pinpricks of pain spontaneously blossomed throughout her body as tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

 _No, not her! Please, Naga! I'm begging you! Not her too!_

Robin tried to reach her hand out to the younger girl, but the flames roared and walled her out of sight. Her hand withdrew back reflexively as heat seared her skin.

 _I'm begging you...please…_

She choked back a sob. Her fingers clawing at the sand as she tried to haul herself out to no avail.

I can't lose her too!

 _"LISSA!"_

* * *

 _Blood._

Someone screamed his name but all he could see was blood. Three deep gashes ran across the body that should have been his.

"M…Milord…are you alright?"

Chrom looked at his retainer standing before him in his wolf form. Frederick's body was shielding him from the view of the she-wolf as blood seeped from his wounds and mixed in with the stained sand beneath their feet. The other Shepherds were frozen in shock. Some tried to approach them but the growling from the white wolf made them stop on their tracks as it circled around the two men.

"Frederick!"

"These are nothing, Milord." He winced and drew a ragged breath. "Nothing…to worry…about…"

"But you're hurt! You took that blow for me!"

"'Tis a knight's vow...to serve and protect his liege with his life." He reminded him. "But it is no longer you and Princess Lissa that I…I only serve. Lady Robin too…is now one of my lieges." He nodded at the prince with wolfish smile. "It is now my duty to bring her back safe and sound…no matter the cost."

"Frederick, you…" Chrom placed his hand firmly on the retainer's furry back. "Thank you, my friend."

Frederick looked slightly surprised but composed himself rather quickly. The faint smile on his lips fading as he turned his attention back to the she-wolf. Robin has stopped stalking them and was pawing at the ground as she studied them with cold calculation.

"If I may be so bold," He said as his chest heaved. "Once we are done here, I believe Lady Robin is due for…some explaining and additional lessons to avoid future mishaps such as this. That is to say…if Milord will allow me to mentor her so?"

Chrom managed to let out a raspy chuckle. "I'm sure she will appreciate that even without my consent, especially that we're not dealing with an ordinary wolf."

"That is…reassuring to hear." Frederick's tail flicked tentatively as he kept his eyes on Robin. He could try communicating with the tactician just like what his liege did, but Robin's body language told him that she was not in any right mind to hear reason. Wrath clung on her thickly like an old friend, muddling any rational thoughts and other emotions. It was raw and primal, yet so alike to many young werewolves who transformed for the first time.

 _That's what this is._ The retainer assumed that this is not exactly the first time the tactician transformed but something akin to it. Perhaps the loss of her memories and the heavy weight of the war have placed a great burden on the tactician and strained her ability to transform. The stress kept piling up, ready to snap at any moment, and a shock unleashed it all at once.

They could tire Robin out until her transformation come undone, but they don't have the luxury of time and safety. Even with their numbers, it wouldn't be enough, and everyone is hesitant in harming their friend. Plegia isn't exactly the ideal place for them to stay long - it is still a hostile land crawling with bandits and beasts that they might have already attracted attention from. The only way is to incapacitate Robin and wait for her to calm down.

Robin lunged at him. Frederick sprinted to the side to lure her away from the prince's direction. Robin might be larger and more powerful, but Frederick is more comfortable and skilled in using his wolf form than her. She is a pup compared to him. A rebellious pup throwing a dangerous game of tantrum. He skidded to a stop as she approached and crouched down. His body springing forward as he slammed against her throat as she pounced at him.

The impact knocked the air of the tactician and a fountain of sand exploding around where she hit the ground. Grains of Plegian sand rained down the crouched white wolf as her chest heaved for breath. Frederick took advantage of her disoriented state and lunged at her. His fangs burying themselves on her right shoulder. The she-wolf howled in pain as she pawed at him. Her claws almost grazing the retainer's eyes. Frederick kept his grip on the tactician's shoulder as her markings pulsed in angry purple. Sparks began to fly off the tactician's fur and a familiar magic circle lighted beneath their paws.

Frederick haven't had the luxury of knowing how it felt being struck down by the tactician's favored thunder magic, but the aftermath of every battle that the tactician was involved in was enough for him to know it was a force to reckon with. But even so, he buried his fangs deeper on her skin as the air around them sizzled with intense heat and the smell of ozone. If he hesitates for even a fraction, he will face something worse than the wounds on his side. He must do this for his lord and for his comrades. He must do this for Robin.

Then, something slammed against them at the opposite side and the magic circle dispersed into harmless pinpricks of light. The smell of Robin's blood grew stronger as the droplets turned into rivulets watering the sands beneath them. Frederick caught a mass of blue fur from the other side of Robin as another wolf sunk its fangs on her other shoulder.

"Milord!"

"I am sorry about this, Robin…" Chrom's voice echoed loud and clear as he tightened his hold on her skin. Robin howled as she thrashed against the two wolves. "But this is the only way…Miriel!"

The red-haired sage walked forward. Her dominant hand crackling with magic as she held a different tome with another. The light reflecting off her glasses as she stood calmly a few meters away from the three wolves. Robin snarled at her as she tried to shake off the two males.

"Forgive me for this, Robin." Miriel spoke as she placed her palm in front of her, right in front of the raging tactician. The brilliant light spreading out into a golden magic circle of ancient words. Her gaze hardening into a stony façade. "But what must be done, must be done."


	12. Chapter 12

The air crackled and sizzled with high energy as a similar magic signature that has come undone moments ago began to take form. Frederick and Chrom barely had time to let go of the she-wolf and leap out of the way. Lightning streaked in a brilliant light and the sand exploded in its path. The Shepherds waited in bated breath as the desert dust settled down and revealed the scorched, glassy path that Miriel's Elthunder carved in its wake. Where the magic hit, a distorted starburst of black charred the sands. At the middle of it, the white wolf stood still. Remnants of the magic assault jumping off its fur.

"Is she…" Sumia trailed off. Her voice trembling in worry as she gazed at the frozen wolf. No one dared to continue her statement. All eyes were transfixed at the tactician.

Chrom silently stepped forward. His entire body dissolving back to his human form as he watched with tension and fear. _Are you certain of this, general?_ Miriel's question echoed like a deafening scream in his head. He isn't half the tactician as Robin, and he knew…knew the risks and consequences. If their attempt went awry, they might lose an invaluable friend and a member of their odd family. He will lose his mate. _They will lose Robin._

But even so…it must be done. He knew for certain that Robin will say the same, gamble everything to achieve the greater good no matter what sacrifice it may take, place even her own life in the roulette of Fate to protect those she loves. _Once the king falls,_ Robin told him in his one and only attempt to defeat her in a game of chess, _his army will follow. The queen, no matter how important or powerful she may be, must sacrifice to ensure that the king lives on._

He didn't believe that. Chrom never believes that. There will be new queens that will take up the mantle, but no one can replace Robin. None of them is Robin. Never will any of them be Robin. If he will rule, he will rule with Robin at his side. It was a selfish desire, but he is one selfish man, no matter what holy blood runs through his veins or what glory he was destined for. If Naga truly decreed that they are bound by heart and soul, then Chrom believes that something like this will not separate them, that this is just a trial meant to test their bonds.

"Robin…" His voice was hollow and afraid. _Please, Robin. I can't lose you like this._ Frederick's warning seemed distant in his ears as he risked coming closer. It was reckless…dangerous even, but he wanted to know, wanted to feel the warmth of life despite how eerily still she was like a statue. He has to hear her heartbeat, feel the air coming from her chest, and see the wonder and curiosity in those eyes.

There was a faint cracking sound as he stood before her paralyzed form. His own heartbeat drumming in a desperate prayer as he tentatively reached a hand. His bare palm gently pressing down the side of her face as weak sparks bounced harmlessly on his skin. She felt cold, like the frigid wind of winter, and it unnerved him why she was cold despite the nature of the magic used against her. The cracking sound became louder now, becoming more distinct as more sounds joined it like an orchestra. Chrom has little time to react when the charred sand beneath them glowed in a light-blue light as a different magic circle shattered like a glass and chilling air blasted outward.

Glowing eyes of gold met his for a fraction of second and a blur of movement knocked the prince off his feet. His back hit the scorching sand as something heavy pinned him on the chest. He was barely aware of the Shepherds' distressed shouts as he blindly reached for Falchion. A growl made him stop and he looked up to see the white wolf looming over him. Robin's eyes flashing in pure fury as her claws dug into his shirt and her bare fangs just above his neck. One wrong move and his head would be rolling on the ground.

"Milord!" Frederick started to move toward them but stumbled to the ground. His form reverting to human as he gripped his bleeding side. His face paling from the loss of blood as Vaike and Gregor rushed to his side to hold the Great Knight back from injuring himself any further. Libra followed and knelt at his other side. His staff glowing brightly as he hovered it just above his wounds.

Miriel was muttering to herself, something about Robin's high resistance. She was clutching her Elthunder tightly. A complete look of displeasure on her face. She and some of the Shepherds have formed a protective semi-circle before their injured comrades.

"Well, this is not good." Anna said as she tapped a finger on the hilt of her sword. "Not good to business."

"What should we do?" Olivia whispered as she peered behind Stahl's side. Her trembling hands clasped together like in a prayer. "Robin…Robin will not hurt him, wouldn't she?"

"I…" Stahl swallowed. His usually calm and easy-going demeanor now riddled with uncertainty. "I don't know…"

"We have to do something!" Nowi insisted, hugging her dragonstone tightly against her chest. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Robin and Chrom, they are our friends! We can't…we can't let them hurt each other!"

"Too late for that!" Sully snarled. "Robin has already done in Frederick and she got Chrom at her mercy. If we don't act now, our general will…the next Exalt will…" Her form receded back to human. She gritted her teeth and slammed the ground with her fist. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"Sully…"

Gaius winced as he leaned against Kellam for support. He would have said something snarky by now; he's never a guy for too much drama. He preferred the light-hearted and carefree side of things – moments complimenting his taste for sweets. But right now, he has more important things to worry about it, things that supposed to stay down permanently.

It might just have been his imagination, but he could hear the thumping of boots accompanied what seemed to be chains being dragged. He _really_ thought it was just his imagination, but the sounds are growing louder…closer and he knows well that it is not a good thing.

He looked behind him and he swore to himself not to let Bubbles in her lone escapades ever again. That woman is a trouble magnet. Maybe even worse than Blue. Bandits are one thing, Risen is another. Why would he even encounter both at the same night is nothing short of misfortune.

"Hey, I hate to break the drama but," He jabbed a finger behind them. "We got dead company."

* * *

Nothing beats getting cornered by a murderous she-wolf and an army of undead soldiers to get the adrenaline and fear factor going. Everyone else turned around and backed up with weapons at hand. Even Frederick who was just a second to passing out stood up and drew his sword. Their eyes moving back and fro between Robin who has still Chrom at her bloodthirsty mercy and the approaching group of Risen.

"This night keeps getting better and better." Gaius grumbled under his breath as he drew his sword. "Bubbles better pay me up with a year's supply of sweets for this mess."

Just beside him, Lissa struggled out of Ricken's reach. She reached for her axe but she wobbled on her feet. Maribelle gripped her arm to steady her. "You're in no shape to fight, darling!"

"I'm fine." Lissa coughed. Her eyes glassy from daze. "I can fight."

Cordelia steered her steed in front of Lissa. "Please stand down, Princess." She pleaded. "We're in a tight spot right now. We can't risk losing you as well."

"But…" Lissa pursed her lips. Her eyes flitting around as if looking for something or someone. "Where's Chrom…? Robin…?" She barely managed to follow Cordelia's gaze to the pair. Like a fog that was lifted, her eyes widened as realization finally dawned in her. "Is that…? It can't be! That's-"

It was Cordelia's pained expression that answered her question. Gritting her teeth, Lissa pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her chest and shouts of protests from the other Shepherds. Her whole body felt like fire as she stumbled toward them, barely evading the grasping hands that tried to pull her back.

"R-Robin!" She heaved, skidding into a stop a few meters away from the pair. "Chrom!"

Chrom's eyes widened at the voice of his younger sister and tried to twist slightly to see her standing not far away from them. "L-Lissa!" Chrom winced as Robin's claws dug deeper into his skin. "Get back! Robin, she's-"

"No!" Lissa cut him off. Her breaths coming out as puffs of mist as she panted. "Robin! You got to listen to me! The Risen are coming and we need you! If we don't do something, we're all going to die!"

"R-Robin!" Chrom gripped the she-wolf's front legs as he tried to push her claws off his chest. Robin snarled at him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. "Please!"

Lissa sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I know you're scared and confused right now, Robin. I am too! We just lost Emm and I don't want to lose anyone else! I don't want to lose you or my brother or any of my friends!"

She glanced at her back, to the remains of the wagon, to the shrouded form beneath planks of wood. "You…You want to bring back Emm to us that's why you went here. That's why you want to go alone. But…but!" She clenched her fists. "You are not alone, Robin! You were never alone because we are here! And…and whether you like it or not," She inhaled and shouted. "WE'RE NOT GOING ABANDON YOU!"

The huddled Shepherds stared at the princess. The Risen approached closer. Their rotting boots thumping in a disorganized rhythm as their moans were drowned in the clanging of chains and rusted weapons. A soft chuckle rumbled broke through the tense atmosphere and they turned to Sully.

"Of course…" She sheathed her sword. "That's how it always is, isn't? No one gets left behind." Her form shifting back to her wolf self as she grinned. Her eyes flashing in renewed determination. "So, screw these Risen! We're going to pummel them to the ground and get back our tactician!"

The Shepherds brandished their weapons with mirroring grins. Some morphed into their beastly forms. Vaike slammed his axe on the ground and morphed into his wolf form. "Wouldn't have said it better, woman!"

"Hmph!" Maribelle opened her Arcfire tome. "I believe its time to teach these brutes some manners."

Sully turned to three of their comrades. "Cordelia, Stahl, Miriel, you go and save Chrom! The rest of us will handle the Risen!"

"Understood!"

"Alright, you scumbags!" Sully stepped forward toward the incoming Risen. "Come and get some!"


	13. Chapter 13

The battle raged around them as the Shepherds tried to push the Risen back. The enemy number was surprisingly small compared to the groups they encountered before but dangerous, nonetheless. If they don't finish them off, the Risen might attack unsuspecting villages and kill many innocent lives. They might still be in Plegia, but it is still the Shepherds' duty to protect those who cannot defend themselves, no matter what roots they are from. Sully led the rest of the Shepherds to battle as Cordelia, Stahl, and Miriel parted ways to pry their general off from the enraged tactician. Tharja, Gaius and Frederick, who are all in no condition to fight, joined in the battle despite Libra's insistence for them to stay back and heal them himself.

The Shepherds' war cries drowned the Risen' moans as metal clashed against metal and fangs and claws pierced the flesh of the animated dead. Magic crackled thickly in the air as fire, electricity, wind, and darkness danced in the battlefield like a deadly firework display in one of Ylisse's festivals. Arrows rained down on the enemies; their sharp tips shining against the moonlight as they found their targets. The transformed Shepherds herded the Risen together before leading them to their doom in a storm of fangs and claws.

"Princess!" Lissa was dimly aware of Cordelia steering her steed to her side. Stahl and Miriel following close behind; the latter observing the tactician with a critical look. "You need to stand back, Milady. Let us handle Robin."

"But-!" Lissa pursed her lips. "I just don't understand. If…If Robin wanted to hurt Chrom by now, she should have done it already! Did she recognize him somehow? Did she recognize her mate?"

"That's…" Cordelia's eyes flitted toward the pair. Lissa was right. Robin has still Chrom pinned to the ground but hasn't done anything to hurt the prince. Moments ago, she was locked on to him and ready to slay him given the right opportunity, but now…she was just looming over him with her fangs bared and a low growl rumbling on her throat. _Did Robin really recognize Chrom, no matter how little it may be? Or did Princess Lissa's words reached her somehow?_ Maybe, just maybe, a part that is their Robin has returned and was fighting back to gain control. It may be their only chance to get Robin back without resorting to further violence.

"What should we do?" Stahl's question broke Cordelia from her thoughts. The paladin was reining in his horse that has been acting skittish for a while now. Cordelia recognized that same behavior in other steeds in the many times she has seen battle since they started fighting the Risen. Her reaction, unfortunately, came later than the shout of warning from the other Shepherds as Revenants made their presence known atop the canyons and descended on them.

* * *

Robin gasped as she opened her eyes. She felt cold, _too cold_ , like she was thrown to the unforgiving mountains of Regna Ferox to freeze to death. It was hard to breath; her breaths coming out in hurried puffs of air as she blindly reached out to whatever was pressing down on her. Her eyes met them once again – a pair of molten gold glowing amidst the white landscape. The snow-furred wolf stared down at her, barely visible against the blizzard raging around them. Robin grabbed at its forelegs as she tried to push it off her to no avail. From where her skin made contact, thin sheets of ice formed and began to crawl its way to her hands.

"Let…me…go!" She let go off one hand and tried to reach for her sword, but her sword belt was empty and so does the pockets where she keeps her tomes inside her battle coat. "Agh!" She tried to kick it off her, but the wolf remained unflinching.

 _It is useless._ A voice echoed in her head. A voice similar, _no,_ exactly like hers. _You and I know this._

Robin paused as she met the wolf's gaze. Her hands falling limp from their grip. "Who…who are you?"

 _I am you._ The wolf answered. _And you are me. I am the you that was unknowingly locked away. Perhaps, by the beast beneath this fragile shield of ice. I could not remember._

"I…what? I don't understand." Robin tried to sit up from the wolf kept her pinned on the ice. "What do you mean?"

 _Memories, yours and mine, are gone. Perhaps, never to be found._ The wolf growled. Anger rippling in its voice like an incoming storm. _The truth must be found. The culprit must be punished!_

"How would I do that?" Robin exclaimed. "I don't have anything to go by! I have no memories, no past to remember! All I have was when Chrom found me on that field."

 _We are Robin. We are one and the same and we do not yield so easily._ The wolf said as it stepped back. _My time is up and yours in this realm. The next time we meet, we meet in the battlefield…as one being._

"Wait!"

Robin lurched and tried to grab for the wolf, but the wolf dissipated into a burst of glittering snow and ice. In a blink of an eye, the ruthless, frigid landscape disappeared, and Robin found herself standing on a grassy field under a sunny sky. White and gold flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see and a fresh breeze swept across the field, carrying the scent of the wet earth and honeysuckle.

The plants rustled behind her and Robin turned around sharply to see what it is. A kind voice spoke like chimes ringing against the wind. "We meet again."

Robin's eyes widened and the question that was about to escape her lips was stuck on her throat. _It can't be…_ yet she was there. The familiar robe of green and gold swayed gently against the breeze as she smiled gently at the tactician.

"It's been a while." Emmeryn said. "Hello, Robin."

"Ah…" Robin couldn't move, couldn't breathe properly. Her legs gave away beneath her as she buried her face on her hands. Her voice trembled in disbelief and fear. "This is…this is just a dream, right? I am not…you're not…this isn't happening."

The flowers rustled as the late Exalt walked toward her and knelt. She gently pried the tactician's hands and tilted her chin to look up to her. "I cannot answer your question but know that this is only possible because you strongly desired so. Our time may be limited but I am more than grateful for this chance nonetheless."

"Lady Emmeryn, I…" Robin shook her head. "I have a lot to say. Chrom…Lissa…they're-"

Emmeryn softly hushed her. A sad look on her face. "I know that I caused my brother and my sister a great pain at my demise, but I did what must be done to protect them and my people. I must make a sacrifice as Exalt and mother to all Ylisse. I cannot take back what I have done, but I had prepared the path for the future."

"But the halidom needs you!" Robin exclaimed. "You're the Exalt and you fought longer for peace than anyone else! If there's anyone who could-"

"No, Robin." Emmeryn shook her head. "I _was_ the Exalt but not anymore. The title was never meant to last long on my hands nor Lissa's. It is Chrom's."

"Chrom…he was trying so hard, trying so hard to rebuild Ylisse and to keep your legacy alive." Robin admitted as she looked at the hands that cradled hers. "I wanted to help him. I wanted to be someone he could lean on when things go tough. But I…I wonder if it was enough. _If I am enough._ Sometimes, I feel like I am not."

"Robin, whether you are enough or not, is not of any importance. Ylisse knows how much devoted you are to Chrom's cause and that itself is admirable. You have pushed beyond your limits despite having none to begin with when my brother found you on that field more than a year ago." Emmeryn squeezed her hands firmly. "If there's anyone who is destined to stand by Chrom's side, it is you, Robin."

"Do you…really believe that, Lady Emmeryn? Even if there's a chance that I might be born from Plegia?" Robin desperately looked at her with searching eyes. "From the land where Ylissean blood had been spilled for so many decades, including yours?"

Emmeryn held her gaze with a fond smile. "Yes, just like how much I believe in Chrom. Plegian or no, I believe in you, Robin. From the first time we met, I saw the future in your eyes. A wonderful future that _only you_ have the power to make it happen."

"Ylisse's future is not with me as queen. It was never meant to be with me." She placed a firm hand on the tactician's cheek. "It's with you, Robin."

Robin's lips quivered as the tears she held back so long began to spill. No words came out from her lips, but the late Exalt understood well. "I might not be a part of it, but I will be there for you and my brother." Emmeryn cupped her cheeks and gently wiped her tears. A kind smile curving on her lips as she gazed at the tactician like a long-lost sibling. "So, dry your tears, my love. Our brief time together might be over, but this is not goodbye."

"Someday, we will meet again at Naga's will. Until that day comes," Emmeryn kissed her forehead. "I impart you my final blessing. Look after them for me, Robin."

"I will."

* * *

Lissa felt _cold._

It was an understandable feeling, considering they are on the desert in a winter night, but the chill that suddenly enveloped them was unnatural. It came so suddenly just like how those Revenants clustered and rained down on them. She barely had time to process what was happening when Cordelia grabbed the reins and commanded her pegasus to cover her under one of its wings. Stahl too, squeezed in to protect the princess as Miriel reached out above her to cast a spell that may or may not be on time to protect them.

The screeching chaos that came with the descent of the Revenants was abruptly silenced. The scent of decay that was expected to accompany them never arrived nor the claws that were supposed to harm any of them. When Cordelia's pegasus withdrew its wing over her, Lissa saw why.

Towering over them were spikes of solid ice that spread out as far as they can see. The Revenants never reached ground but found themselves impaled by the sharp tips of the ice. Black ash rained down on them as the Risen shriveled and disintegrated. Cordelia gave a look to the red-haired scholar who simply shook her head. The incomplete spell coming undone on her fingertips as she closed her tome.

"It is not my doing." Miriel answered as they watched the ice disappeared all at once into pinpricks of light-blue light once the last of the Revenants disintegrated. "I have yet to incorporate ice magic to my repertoire."

"Then, who would-" A warm breath gently tickled Cordelia's hair and she froze. She whipped around and came face-to-face with a pair of golden eyes glittering in a sea of bloodied white. The she-wolf that was looming over their general moments ago was now standing behind them.

Her company noticed and immediately backed up, watching the tactician warily with their weapons raised. Not far from them, Chrom has stood up and was making his way toward them. The she-wolf seemed unfazed as she took in their raised weapons. Her eyes flicking briefly to the approaching prince before turning her head away toward the direction of battle. The Shepherds have cut down half of the enemy ranks, but more will be coming if the leader is not dealt with immediately.

"Chrom!"

The she-wolf glanced at Chrom who was now engulfed in a tight embrace by his younger sister. The princess was crying as she rambled how grateful she is that he is safe and not dead. Cordelia, Stahl, and Miriel crowded around Chrom, asking if he was unharmed and if he needed any medical assistance. Her eyes met Chrom's for a fleeting moment before she turned away and bounded to the nearest cliff. The prince's call for her name ignored in favor for a greater purpose.

Her paws landing on exposed crevices as she made her way to atop. She bit down the pain as her injured shoulders started aching again. Countering Miriel's Elthunder with ice magic froze the blood outside her skin and provided a temporary fix to prevent further blood loss, however it can only go far. She could feel her warm blood seeping from her wounds again as the ice thawed. By the time she reached the top of the canyon, she was already breathing heavily and she felt light-headed as dark spots riddled her eyesight. Large patches of blood trailed after her as she limped toward the edge of the cliff. From she stood, she could see the whole battlefield, calculate how far and hard the Shepherds has pushed the Risen, and glimpse the position of the Risen chief prowling at the rear end of the enemy side.

 _The next time we meet, we meet in the battlefield…as one being._

One attack. Just one attack and chaos will sow itself within enemy lines. Just one attack to trample the enemy hierarchy to the ground. She has one shot to turn the tables to their favor before her weakened body collapses. Calling forth the last of her magic reserves, the ground beneath her paws lit with ancient words of gold. The markings on her fur pulsated in purple and gold as the last of the late Exalt's power melded with hers. The blood on her fur evaporating from the intense heat as electricity crackled around her.

 _Look after them for me, Robin._

Brilliant light streaked across the Plegian night sky and the ground rumbled at their feet as the magic aimed strong and true. The explosion swept across those near it with a wave of sand and sweltering heat. The screams of the undead drowning in the deafening thunder as the light swallowed them whole. The last thing she remembered was the blackened sand raining down on them and someone desperately calling her name before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

The past week was more exhausting than any battle for Chrom. Aside from entertaining persistent nobles who have come to pretend sympathy and to vie for his attention, arranging Emm's proper funeral has taken much of his time and attention. The common folk wanted to pay their respects to the late Exalt and who was Chrom to deny them that? Her carved casket of wood and gold was presented just outside the palace gates and people flocked in reverent silence despite the cold, winter days. Offerings worth more than three years' wages were laid out around the coffin and prayers were proffered to the temples of Naga for the Exalt's passage to the afterlife. She laid inside her casket so peacefully like she was simply asleep, dressed in silken robes of forest green and gold, and surrounded with flowers as white and pure as her kind and gentle soul.

Every time Chrom laid eyes on his older sister's still form, his mind returned to that day she sacrificed herself for the sake of two nations. His hands trembled at the memory, at the feeling of helplessness as he desperately tried to reach her, at her limp body lying on the dusty ground in front of her. He could no longer feel the rage that consumed him, but the bitter sorrow of not being able to do anything more and the biting regret of seeing Robin's face so distraught when he almost killed himself in search for blinding revenge on the same day. He knew…could see in her eyes how ashamed she was and how she blamed herself for Emm's death.

But even so, Chrom did not blame her. _No one blamed her_. They were the ones who insisted her to stay because it was not her fault but the Mad King's. They witnessed how much she worked hard to put rest the endless war between Plegia and Ylisse – so many sleepless nights formulating plans and so many injuries received to make up for her inexperience. All of it finally bearing the bittersweet fruit of victory.

Still, it shatters Chrom's heart whenever Robin repress herself and put up a fake smile in the presence of others, whenever he catches Frederick gazing blankly at the empty throne room, and whenever he hears Lissa's quiet sobs within the confines of her room. He has lost count how many times he knocked at his sister's door and held her until she tires herself out. He too, is exhausted, but he must remain strong for them and their people.

Emm stayed with them only for five days before her casket descended to the awaiting embrace of the earthen mother. The burial was an intimate affair – only family and close confidants to the Crown were allowed. Everything was wreathed in the colors of black and white or frozen in the merciless breath of the winter days. There was nothing but the void in the hearts of those who were in attendance. Chrom stood there in somber silence as the others placed a firm hand on his shoulder and spoke words that had gone deaf on his ears. He said nothing, did nothing, when he held Lissa again in his arms as she dried the last of her tears. He shed no tear as the high priest offered the last of his prayers and dirt was shoveled down to the hole on the ground. Everyone else left but him and Frederick. They stood there for a long time before Frederick quietly led him back to the castle. There were no tears even as Chrom aimlessly climbed down to the dens resting beneath the castle and stepped into the only den that was occupied.

It was only when he knelt and reached out to the white she-wolf who sleeps like the one buried beneath the snow and dirt that the tears came.

* * *

"We appreciate taking your time to visit, Your Grace." Frederick said as they walked through the corridors overlooking the palace courtyard. The snow blanketing the gardens of their usual green. "The other nobles are _not so_ _graceful_ to Milord since he has taken office after the war."

"I cannot lie I know nothing, Sir Frederick." The duke of Themis answered. "The transition to one rule to another is a period of weakness for the Crown. The late Exalt had experienced it firsthand at the death of her father and now, Prince Chrom. All I can offer is my sincerest apologies and House Themis' support to the new reign. I wish I could have done more for His Highness."

"Worry not, Your Grace." Frederick assured him. "Milord appreciates House Themis' loyalty to the Crown, as well as Lady Maribelle's friendship with Princess Lissa. The Shepherds would not have gone far without her."

"I should be the one thanking the Shepherds." The duke said. "If you have not come to my daughter's aid on that fateful day, King Gangrel would have…" He shook his head. For a moment, his expression changed to that of a distressed father's before hardening back to a well-known head of a noble house. "I know that His Highness' father and I were not in good terms considering _that incident_ decades ago, but such personal history is not something for the younger generations to be burdened with nor I should hold any ill will to the prince and the princess. My duty is to the Crown and the people. It has always been House Themis' creed since the reign of the first Exalt."

"Your reputation precedes you, Your Grace. No other noble is held in such high regard as you do. You are truly wise as the people say."

"I am no wise man, Sir Frederick." The duke remarked. "I simply learn from my mistakes. Nothing more."

Frederick let a small smile slip quirk on his lips. _He says that, but his actions prove to be otherwise._

The duke paused beside a marble column and gazed at the armed soldiers lined at the middle of the courtyard. All of whom have been subjected to the frigid weather in their human forms. A thoughtful expression on his face. "Tell me, Sir Frederick. How is the future queen faring? I have been hearing some rumors circulating within the nobility these past few days. She has not been seen since your untimely journey to Plegia a week ago, is it not right?"

 _Of course._ Frederick thought with distaste. _News travels fast, but gossip travels faster. It has been quite a hobby among nobles, after all._ "While I cannot deny that, I assure you that Lady Robin is well. There are just surprising… _developments_ , so to speak."

That piqued the duke' interest. He turned to the Great Knight. "What sort of developments? Good ones, I hope."

"Yes, of course." Frederick assured him. "Though it is not my place to speak of such things. However, know that wolves that dare mock our lady tactician will soon be put into their proper places." He smiled knowingly. His hand ghosting over his side. "You will never know when she will bare her fangs."

The duke blinked at him in confusion before chuckling softly. "I do not doubt your words. For that day to come, I am certain that the continent will know the strength and ferocity of a new era."

"Yes…" Frederick agreed. His eyes flitting to the other side of the courtyard. "Though, I hope everyone else share the same sentiment."

The duke followed his gaze and turned his attention to the colorful procession of fur and silk. A few noble ladies have gathered and were watching the soldiers as they ran laps around the perimeter. Some were whispering between themselves as they seemingly picked on what they considered to be the best soldiers. The duke swore that one of them batted their eyes at Frederick, but the Great Knight remained unperturbed. The sigh that escaped the duke was drowned by an irritated voice.

"Ugh! Why don't they just go away?" The two turned to see the blonde princess trotting toward them in her wolf form. Her staff clenched tight between her jaws. "I've been trying to cover up for Chrom for days now. Don't they have anything else to do?"

"Your Highness." The duke of Themis bowed down. "Princess Lissa. A lovely morning to you."

The princess tipped her head. "Good Morning, Your Grace!" She chirped. "Are you here to visit Maribelle?"

"Partly." The duke answered with a small smile. "I have business with the next Exalt and his tactician. I was hoping for advice on a minor dilemma in the duchy. I want it to be resolved as soon as possible to prevent further complications."

"Oh!" Lissa bobbed her head in understanding. "In that case, my brother will be out in a moment. He's just finishing some paperwork in his office. Some leftover mumbo-jumbo from the war. I'm off to the barracks to change my old staff for a new one. Do you want me to call Maribelle for you?"

"I appreciate the offer, Your Highness." The duke said. "But I do not want to burden you unnecessarily, especially if someone else is in need of your assistance." He gestured to the noble ladies who have moved on from the training soldiers to a bigger and more important target. The gaudy parade has flocked around a certain blue-haired royal who seemed more interested in getting past the chattering sea of noble ladies than watching them attempt to get his attention with their silken words and perfumed masks.

Lissa's fur bristled as she grumbled to herself. Her ears flattened against the top of her head. "Stupid social season. Stupid noble ladies who don't have a concept of staying away from engaged princes. I don't get paid enough for this!"

"Milady, we didn't hold a social season" Frederick reminded her. "Nor you get paid at any way."

"Frederick!"

The duke gave the princess a sympathetic look. He understood where the princess is coming from, having experienced the same fate beforehand though he has fewer noble ladies being thrusted to his direction in his younger years. What concerned the duke, however, was how faint the scent of the prince. He might attribute it to pungent smell of perfume – he never approved the excessive use of perfume – but the scent of a True Alpha is powerful. Such artificial scent would not be enough to overpower it.

The duke narrowed his eyes, carefully examining the prince's faint scent and posture. He seemed exhausted, by the looks of it, and seemingly not getting enough sleep. His eyes were sunken, and his shoulders slumped, though he remained healthy and well-built like the last time he saw him. It seemed Frederick was making sure his liege is well-taken care of, despite the recent _unfortunate_ events. His steps were decisive but there was a degree of listlessness on his steps. The duke watched the prince approached one of higher-ranking soldiers and exchanged words. The noble ladies were just at his heel as they fawned at him like a flock of crows in a trove of glittering treasure.

The duke decided enough is enough and was about to take care of the matter in his own hands when he felt a prick against his spine. He thought it might just be a bug, but it seemed it was not just him who felt it. Frederick's head whipped around in alarm; his shoulders tensed and a hand hovering to the hilt of his sword sheathed at his side. Lissa yipped in alarm; her ears pricked upward at the direction of her brother. The sounds of training halted, and all eyes trained to the same direction. Just behind the prince, the sea of noble ladies parted; their heads bowed low and their eyes fearful as the new arrival loomed over them.

* * *

 **The story will soon end in the next one or two chapters. I would like to thank everyone for joining me in this journey, despite long delays and a couple of multiple editing. I hope you guys will support me in the next Chrobin stories I will be presenting after I concluded Three Nights of New Moon after this. The continuation of Past's Horizon and Talking About Lovebirds is still on the ropes because I am still polishing the lore for Past's Horizon and I need to replay the game to get an in-depth characterization of some of the characters for Talking About Lovebirds. Thank you for understanding and be safe!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Warm._

That was the first thought that crossed her mind as she slowly roused from the sea of unconsciousness. It was warm and cozy that Robin just wanted to wound up into a tight ball and sleep longer, but a part of her – the tactician part of her – told her otherwise. She has duties to attend to and if she doesn't wake up anytime soon, she would likely have to wrestle with a bubbly princess first thing in the morning. She stretched out, ignoring the soreness on her shoulders, and yawned wide. Her bleary eyes blinking a few times as she adjusted to the light of her surroundings.

For a moment, she thought she was in her room with the heavy curtains still pulled closed before she realized that it was too dim to be any of the rooms in the upper floors. Instead of the familiar clutter of books and scrolls, the room was relatively empty, saved for the thick, woolen bed she was lying on surrounded by layers of blankets and a few pillows. A water basin was placed on one corner of the room with a couple of towels, fresh bandages, and a small of bowl filled with some kind of green paste. A torch was attached on the wall at the back of the room, barely lit with the last of its fuel. Robin gouged that it would run out in an hour or two. The scent of the herbs was thick in the air and Robin crunched her nose in disgust when she noticed it was coming from her as well.

She tried to stand up, only to pause when instead of feet, there were paws beneath her - two, clawed paws the size of melons and covered with fur as white as her hair. Memories of the recent events washed over her like a tidal wave. She remembered going with Gaius to retrieve the late Exalt's body in Plegia, the severe fever that plagued her, and the sounds of rising battle. She recalled seeing Lissa caught in a fire, her conversations with her wolf-self and Lady Emmeryn, and unleashing Mjölnir to slay the Risen chief. Her eyes widened as she slowly soaked it all in and she lumbered toward the basin. The reflection of the same white wolf that she spoke with was staring back at her on the clear water.

"Oh gods…"

Her muzzle didn't move and instead, her voice came like a tickling echo as clear as a river's water. Robin wanted to scream but she doubted the sound she will make will resemble anything but a howl. She wanted to check if she was dreaming or if Tharja has casted one of her odd hexes on her again and backfired, but the scent of the herbs has been irritating her sensitive sense of smell and she was getting antsy. The wolf within her wanted to get out of there and stretch her legs for a run - a wild energy coursing through her veins waiting to break free and feel the snow beneath her paw pads.

Her shoulders were still bandaged and sore, but she can tell that the wounds were already healed. Pushing down the urge to just sprint out the room, she nudged the door open and carefully slipped out into a hallway she does not remember seeing. Doors were placed at both sides with only a few lit torches lighting her way. For a human, it will be a bit difficult for her to navigate the dim corridor but now, her heightened sense of smell and hearing guided her efficiently without the need for more light. She took a sniff of the air, catching a seemingly familiar scent as the pungent smell of herbal medicine grew faint behind her. She picked the strongest – a mixture of summer breeze and honey – and let the scent guide her as she made her way out, emerging to an upper corridor she has walked past for only a handful of times but familiar all the same.

Winter sunlight filtered through the windows, irradiating the palace in a hazy glow. Robin took tentative steps as she kept her ears pricked for the slightest of sounds. She wondered how Chrom reacted when he found out she was in fact, not human, how their friends reacted on finding out, and what happened afterwards. She barely has any recollections of what happened before she regained control of her consciousness on that night; she never really trusted her own memory since she lost memories of her past. It was frustrating enough to not remember who she was before she met Chrom, but not even remembering some events AFTER that made her cautious in trusting her own mind. Now that she's thinking back to the small details of that night, she remembered glancing at a badly injured Frederick ….

A whine pulled her attention back to her surroundings. She didn't notice that she already walked out of the palace and into the courtyard where the soldiers usually train at this time of the day. Just as she expected, the soldiers were running around the perimeter of the courtyard, denied of their wolf forms to protect them from the harsh winter. Now that she realized it, she didn't feel cold like she usually feels during winter. Her thick fur has done a good job in keeping her warm and strategically speaking, camouflage her against the marble walls and the snowy landscape. Even so, the urge to curl up and sleep through the rest of the winter has not abandoned her yet.

 _Hibernating does not seem to be a bad idea…_ Robin thought hazily. The scent she was following has grown stronger and closer as other scents began mingling with it. She peered at the corner and saw Frederick with the duke of Themis at one side of the courtyard. A sunshine-furred wolf whom she recognized to be Lissa was having a friendly banter with the Great Knight. Apparently, the scent was coming from her, or more accurately, _it is her_.

However, what caught her attention was not them but another group that left a distaste in her tongue. At the other side of the courtyard was a clique of noble ladies swarming a familiar blue-haired prince. Chrom was speaking with a high-ranking soldier and the women was fawning over him in their eye-searing dresses and loud voices. Despite adopting a calm expression, his usually powerful scent of musk and wild earth was dampened by exhaustion and restrained exasperation.

An involuntary growl escaped Robin's throat. She was not one to show jealousy unlike Chrom; she must exercise a crucial ability to remain calm in every situation as any proper tactician should. But right now, she could not push down the feeling of aggravation at the other women getting close to Chrom, of crossing his personal boundary that only family and close friends are given permission to get past. It ticked her that they are rubbing off their scents on him when it should be only _hers_ on him. _He's her mate, goddamit!_

Her tactician side tried to rationalize the situation and reason with her, but her feelings and instincts proved to be triumphant this time. Robin has been playing the nice ball to these nobles since she got engaged with Chrom, but this is crossing the line! She had enough of dancing in their tune and acting like it didn't matter….like it didn't matter that these women were making advances on a man that will soon be wed and that these nobles who contributed nothing to the previous war were talking behind their backs.

Robin stalked toward their direction; her fur bristling and her tail swishing furiously behind her. Magic sparked off from her fur as the purple and gold markings pulsed into existence. She didn't make any effort in masking her displeasure in her own scent that the noble ladies froze from where they were standing and turned to her direction. They gaped at her; confusion and fear visible in their eyes as they tried to comprehend what was happening.

A low growl rumbled in her throat - one that unquestionably meant _Back off! -_ and the women flinched. They scrambled on their skirts and heels as they parted to the sides, clearing a way for her. They bowed their heads low and kept their eyes trained to the ground, not daring to risk a peek. The commotion caught the attention of the soldiers and they abruptly paused and turned to their general direction. Robin heard Lissa yelp in alarm and heavy boots running toward their direction not long after, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes kept trained forward to Chrom as she padded toward him. The high-ranking soldier visible stiffened when she stopped in front of the two men, but her attention was on Chrom.

The prince was staring at her with apprehension. His posture wary as he studied her. Robin towered over him for almost a head and Chrom wondered what was going on in that brilliant mind of hers. Reading a transformed wolf's expression is more difficult than its human counterpart; it usually involves watching out for the smallest changes in the body language, as well as the scent that the wolf exudes. From what he could gather, Robin was not in a good mood, which is not in any way a good sign from the usually calm and rational tactician.

He decided to take the risk and stepped forward. Thankfully, the she-wolf didn't seem slighted a bit by the action and instead, watched him dutifully. Her fur slowly flattening back and the warning growl rumbling from her throat has settled moments ago. The markings have dimmed but remained visible for them to see. Chrom reached out a hand, keeping out the hesitation from his own scent. "Robin?"

Robin tilted her head in comprehension. Her eyes flitting to their spectators who are simply astounded. She was never to show public affection, but her instincts wanted to be close to her mate, as if she was far removed from his side for too long and wanted to declare who he rightfully belongs to. Having reassured that she got Chrom's attention to her and only her alone, she lowered her head and nuzzled against his palm, letting out a soft whine. _I am here,_ she seemed to say. _I am home._

Chrom tightened his jaw, blinking to fend off the tears at the corner of his eyes, and crossed the remaining gap between him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head on her fur. Robin stilled, wondering what could have incurred such reaction. She could sense a small hint of distress from him, however it was not directed to their wearisome noble spectators but to _her._ She would be lying if it didn't bother her but there are things best discussed in private. That and the fact that the perfumes and scents of those noble ladies were clinging heavily on him.

Angling her head on the crook of his neck, she grabbed his collar between her teeth and pried the prince off her with a gentle force. Chrom protested as she began dragging him like a mother to her pup and back inside the castle. He heard Lissa and Frederick calling his name while the others simply looked on with utter bewilderment. The prince tried to struggle and call Robin's name but was answered with a small huff. Before long, the tactician has dragged an embarrassed True Alpha halfway across the castle and into one of the rooms with at least more than a half of the castle residents alive to tell the tale.


	16. Chapter 16

When Lissa and Frederick finally found Robin and Chrom, they didn't know what to expect. For most part, they expect Robin to have already mauled the next Exalt to the ground and ran off to her next kills. Instead, they were greeted by the sight of wolf Robin lying on the bearskin rug in Chrom's office with the said resident settled between her paws.

Robin has Chrom imprisoned in front of her as she attended to him. Her long, pink tongue combing through his blue hair as he slumped helplessly, eyes pleading to the newcomers for help. He tried to wriggle out of her reach, but Robin let out a growl and Chrom froze on the spot as the tactician hemmed him in once again. She busied herself with grooming him, but she kept a watchful gaze at Lissa and Frederick. The situation would have been humorous if it were not for the small hint of possessiveness glinting in Robin's eyes. Something that any of them would not easily associate with the level-headed tactician.

"I think we're fine…I guess?" Lissa glanced hopefully at Frederick who has a frown on his face. His hand still wrapped tightly on the hilt of his sword. They alerted the other Shepherds prior their search and expected them to arrive at any moment. However, if his liege is out of harm's way…

Frederick decided to test the waters. "Milord. Are you unharmed?"

"Does this count as unharmed?" Chrom flinched as Robin paused and levelled him an evil glare. He raised his palms in surrender. "It was a jest!"

Robin let out an unamused huff. "I'm _glad_ you still have the audacity to be cheeky," She said. Her ears flattening and her tail swishing furiously as if it would fly off at any moment. "I would appreciate it if you _kindly_ tell me what in Naga's name those noble ladies gathered here for. Otherwise, there will be a rain of rocks coming your way."

 _Ah…now there's the crux of the matter._ Frederick thought to himself. It was no wonder that Robin was irked and dragged the prince to be groomed and get rid of the _unwanted_ scents. The wolfkind mate for life and they get especially possessive of their mates. Rubbing off your scent to another's mate would mean a bloody stand-off that may sometimes end to the death. It was just remarkable of Robin to manage to keep her instincts on check when she confronted the noble ladies and cemented her position as Chrom's mate in a civil manner, rather than baring her fangs right off the bat like many usually do. Having assured that there is no immediate danger, Frederick eased the knot of tension on his shoulders and let go off his sword.

He watched in concealed amusement as a brief expression of horror passed Chrom's face. He was more or less aware of the tale and the crippling fear of rocks aimed at terrifying precision that the tactician managed to induce to the prince. "It's the usual, I swear! There is nothing unusual going on!"

Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you certain?" She turned to the princess and the Great Knight. Her gaze probing at them for the truth. "Is this true?"

Fortunately, the younger royal swooped in Chrom's rescue. "Yup!" Lissa chirped, bobbing her head. "Sure as pie! Besides, my brother's too dense too even notice any woman's advances-"

"Hey!"

"-but don't worry! If my brother cheated on you, I would tell. I will even prepare and polish your Levin Sword for the kill, Robin."

"Lissa!"

"What? I support my future sister-in-law!"

Robin watched the banter pleasantly as she nuzzled on Chrom's hair. Satisfied that she has removed any lingering, foreign scent from the prince, Robin stretched languidly and curled her body around Chrom. "Hmmm...alright." She propped her head on her front paws. "I suppose he's off the hook…for now."

Taking it as a 'okay' sign, Chrom stretched his sore legs out and leaned his back against the tactician. A small smile flitted on his face as he looked at the tactician's relaxed form. He placed a hand between her ears, prompting her to snuggle closer to him. "You know that you don't have to worry. You're the only woman I have my eyes on."

Robin cooed, rubbing her cheek gently on his side. A rare mischievous glint in her eyes. "Keep that up and you're going to spend the night in the infirmary." She joked.

"Am I not allowed to lavish my mate with the truth?" He kissed her forehead. "After all, there is no other woman I promise an eternity with."

"Yeesh! Get a room, you two!" Lissa stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. Chrom chuckled while Robin snorted a soft laugh, even Frederick smiled at the princess' complaint.

The peaceful moment, however, lasted only for a moment when Robin's ears pricked up in alarm and the door bursted open. The Shepherds came in charging like a battering ram with weapons drawn and expressions ranging from concern, panic, and worry. Vaike was at the very front, surprisingly leading the rally.

"Where's the danger?" He swung his axe around. "Teach's 'ere to save his rival!"

There was a yelp as Lissa dove out of the way and hid behind their retainer's back. The blade of the axe stopped inches away from Frederick's face. The Great Knight raised an eyebrow at the man. His head tilting as if telling him to read the room. Vaike blinked and peered over his side, confused and expecting to see their captain dead on his feet already. Instead, the Shepherds were greeted with the delightful sight of wolf Robin curled protectively around a very much alive Chrom who seemed confused like the rest of the Shepherds.

"Uh…?" Vaike's eyes flitted to the royal couple and back to the retainer. "So, no danger?"

"Absolutely none." Frederick nodded tentatively and carefully pushed the sharp weapon with a gloved finger. "Now, please. Put your weapons down. We do not want anyone getting hurt _unnecessarily."_

The Shepherds relunctantly put their weapons down one-by-one. Lissa huffed in annoyance and sidled beside her brother and Robin. The former scooting a bit to give Lissa some space. Robin does not seem to mind and simply plopped her head on her paws. Her expression finally relaxing, almost sleepy…until Gaius popped out behind Sumia and casually spoke up.

"So…when's the wedding?"

* * *

It was not the first time, yet Robin will never get used to wearing dresses. She wore a few before, but this is the one dress she does not want to get dirty. Any bride, in her right mind, would not want her wedding dress to get ruined in her special day. That, and she still has a grand reception to attend to in a while. Hauling the gold-lined hem of her dress, she followed the stone steps leading to the memorial hill just across the temple of Naga. Weathered tombstones of royalty protruded from the grassy landscape littered with colorful wildflowers. Atop the hill, she could see the temple of Naga and the people who were invited to share this memorable day with them. The sun was peeking behind the clouds and the spring breeze felt cool against her bare arms.

She stopped in front of the newest tombstone - decorated with arranged flowers and food from her visitors – and added to the pile a bouquet of the deceased's favorite lilies. She carefully removed her heels and sat down before the tombstone.

"It's been a while, Lady Emmeryn." Robin spoke. "A lot of things had happened and well…" She raised her hand where a golden band glittered around her ring finger. "Chrom and I finally got married. It took longer than we planned but it turned out to be perfect. I am thankful for the Shepherds. They helped a lot…though there was still _one_ incident we refused to speak about. Otherwise, the royal baker will have Gaius' head on a stick."

She shook her head. A soft chuckle escaping her lips as she recalled the memory. "I am still getting used to my shapeshifting ability. It took a few days to get me back to my human form the first time, but Frederick is a good teacher. He patiently trained me during breaks, and everyone was supportive. Though, they were still reeling about that instance when I had my heat."

There was a flaring red on her cheeks as she bashfully brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just say the palace was in a mass panic and Chrom was strictly prohibited to get anywhere near the underground dens for a whole week. I don't remember much but Lissa told me that Frederick had the Shepherds and many of the palace guards deployed and confiscated Falchion and all weapons in the palace out of Chrom's reach for everyone's safety."

She sighed. "I honestly don't know what to feel when I first heard that. I had to console Lissa for hours and knock some sense into Chrom for good measure. Of course, he complained but I could not blame him. For all his faults, it is hard to be mad at him for long."

"I could say the same to you."

Soft footsteps sounded behind her and Robin looked over her shoulder to see her husband walking toward her. He knelt beside her and brushed a gloved hand on the tombstone. "Hello, Emm. It's been months but here I am, finally married to the most wonderful woman in my life." He smiled tenderly at Robin who returned it in kind. "I wish you are here with us right now. I know you will love finally meeting your new sister just like Lissa does. She would not stop crying during the whole ceremony."

Robin chuckled. "She has gotten over it quickly. Now, she wouldn't stop asking me when she will have a niece or a nephew."

Chrom blushed scarlet. "T-That's for another time!" He stammered, causing Robin to laugh. "I don't want them to think we're hurrying things. I prefer to spend some more time with my wife as newlyweds."

"Even if royal duty decrees so?" Robin teased. Her eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Yes!" Chrom scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That is…if you want to."

Robin chuckled. She reached to cradle the side of his face and leaned in for a kiss. "I would like that." Her eyes flickered to the crowd outside the temple. A few carriages have left for the reception in the palace. More are coming to escort the remaining nobles. From where they are, Robin could see that Frederick is getting fidgety from his post beside the royal carriage. The Shepherds were already preparing for departure as well.

"It's time." Chrom stood up and held out a hand. Robin took it before the royal couple turned back to the tombstone. "We're leaving for now, Emm, but we promise we'll be visiting again soon."

"I'll make sure that Chrom will stay out of trouble-"

"You are trouble, Robin." Chrom kissed the top of her hand. "I doubt I will be able to stay away from you."

"-and attend meetings _._ " Robin smirked. "He has tendency to skip them when it's convenient for him."

"Touché." Chrom winced. "But in my defense, listening to nobles complain about the shortage of silk for their clothes is as interesting as hearing Vaike lost his axe multiple times a day."

"You have a terrible fashion sense, that's why." Robin waved off Chrom's protest and curtsied before the tombstone. "We'll see you again, Lady Emmeryn."

"I'll make you proud, Emm." Chrom said. "I promise."

"I know you will." Robin smiled and looped her arm around his. "Now come, my king. Our subjects await."

Chrom laced his fingers around hers. "Lead the way, my queen."


End file.
